The Blood of Grimm
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: RNJR along with CRMS, Roman and Neo has finally made it to Mistral while also finding Destiny in the body of a doll. But they are not out of the woods yet as they still have to find her body as well as protect the Relic of Knowledge and get the Spring Maiden from the hands of Qrow's twin, Raven Branwen. (Sequel to The Shadow of Grimm)
1. Prologue: The Butterfly Effect

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _The following is a fan-based story. The series RWBY and its characters with the exceptions of OCs are all owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release._

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _The following takes place during the events of RWBY V5 so some familiar scenes may or may not be altered. If you are not a fan of this kind of stuff, than I advise you not to read ahead._

* * *

 _Long before the kingdoms there had been a special group of people._

 _Warriors that was said to match the skills of the Silver Eyed Warriors, known as the Whitefeathers; One of the only few that believed in the existence of the Gods. Many of those possess rare and unique abilities, topping even the strongest Huntsmen._

 _Only one had stood out from the rest._

 _The head of the family only known as the Scion._

 _A single person in possession of something that had been rare, magic in both light and dark._

 _The family believed that the Scion's power had really been given to them by the Gods themselves. They had seen something worthy in the Scion, something not many people saw in others. Through each coming generation the power had been passed until the days of the Great War began._

 _Chaos broke amongst the kingdoms; through their fear and grief, Grimm came and destroyed all which stood. As it spread like a virus, the Scion had been consumed by it all ultimately ending his life, and thus the power had vanished. Many years had passed by, a peace treaty had been signed between the four Kingdoms and there had been no sign of the powers of the Scion returning._

 _The Whitefeathers had begun to lose hope. As the spark died, a shadow loomed over the land; a great evil seemed to be born from the ashes of the war that plagued the world._

 _The Elders soon came with a warning; They foretold, that should the Scions power return, calamity would befall the world._

 _It would affect both to the innocent and the guilty._

 _All life on Remnant would come to an end, and those left standing would be infected by her poisonous tongue._

 _As an effort to protect themselves and the innocent, they hid away, cutting off all and any kind of connections with those outside of the family._

 _ **Unfortunately it wasn't enough...**_

* * *

 _ **-Twelve Years Ago; Somewhere in Anima**_ _-_

 _Rain had fallen from the clouds above and thunder roared nearly shaking the ground and trees. Within a small household the sound of pained screams could be heard as loud as the thunder and lighting touched the ground. Within the confines of the cottage that sat near a lake a young woman possession of magenta hair laid in bed underneath a couple of layers of blankets. Every now and than a wet cloth would gently rub against her face as to get rid of the sweat on her brow. The person revealed to be holding the wet cloth was a bearded man with a tan complexion giving her a reassuring look._

" _You're doing great." The man said, "It won't be much longer now."_

 _It wasn't long before a young woman having blonde curly locks had sat in front of her,_

" _We're just about ready." She said, "When I tell you to, you have to push as hard as you can, understand?"_

 _The woman with magenta hair merely nodded her head, unable to utter a word at the moment; thus they had gotten ready._

" _1… 2… 3…_ _ **PUSH**_ _!"_

 _The scream she let out had been piercing to most though they couldn't imagine how she had been feeling. She had taken deep breaths before she let out another when she pushed again. She finally uttered but a few words to the man that sat beside her._

" _ **Leo...**_ " _She started to say, "My husband… Roman… Where is…!"_

" _Don't worry yourself Trinity." The bearded man named Leo had said, "We've gotten word to your husband. He'll be here soon."_

* * *

 _Many of the Grimm fell dead on the ground, after a Huntsman took it out in a single blow. Many dead Grimm had surrounded the two men who looked like they were both exhausted from the battle. One of them possessed black hair that had been spiked back and his eyes were of red, and the other had orange which had covered his left and it was in the color of green. Both were armed to the teeth as there had been a few Grimm still remaining._

" _Take the shortcut you said!" The man with orange hair said as he fired at one of the Grimm that charged, "It would be fine you said!"_

" _How the hell was I supposed to know there would be a pack of Grimm on the shortcut!?" The man with black hair had said before he blocked an attack. A couple of more charged at the two of them, though they were quick to dodge as they both fired the Grimm in the chest._

" _I told my wife I would be there for her when our child was born!" The man with orange hair yelled angrily, "Now she's about to give birth and I'm stuck dealing with these bastards!"_

 _One of the beowolves had grown attracted to the man's anger and went to eat him. Before it could however the man with black hair stabbed it right in the head killing it instantly._

" _Don't give me that bull-shit Roman!" The man yelled, "We'll be there in time to see your wife!"_

" _You had better be right about that Qrow! If you're not I'll kill you!"_

" _Get in line!"_

 _It had felt like it had been hours as they more and more Grimm came through the storm. Both men were at a loss as to what to do. With every Grimm they taken down the Grimm, more had appeared through the rain and the darkness from within the forest that was nearby. Though it hadn't been long as the thunder roared, before Qrow spotted something in the distance and hatched an idea. He motioned Roman towards the direction of what looked to be stone bridge and he followed post haste; The beowolves were quick to follow after them._

 _Qrow and Roman picked up the pace as the beowolves drew closer to them. Just as they went under it, both him and Roman quickly fired onto the bridge making it collapse on itself. The beowolves were crushed instantly under the bridges weight. They took this as an opportunity to finally catch their breath having fought for hours. Qrow put his hand on Roman's shoulder, "Come on. Let's get back to the missus."_

" _... Thought you never asked…" Roman said before they both started to go down the path which had been provided for them._

 _They both ran as fast as they could despite the rain being hard to see through what lied ahead. It hadn't been long before they had gotten back to a familiar a lone cottage after a mere couple of hours. They approached the door and did their best to get rid of the mud off of their boots. Just as Qrow was about to open the door someone had beat him to it. A familiar man with white hair and cup of coffee was revealed to have opened the door._

" _You're both late." The man said allowing them to come inside._

" _We wouldn't have been if we didn't encounter a pack of Grimm Oz." Qrow respond as he took off his drenched up rain coat that had been covering his outfit, before he went to look for a towel._

" _My wife!" Roman soon exclaimed, not even bothering to follow behind Qrow, "Where is she?!"_

" _She's in her room Roman." Ozpin replied calmly, "And I have to say-"_

 _Ozpin had been soon cut off when a baby's cry was heard echoing through the hall. Roman froze up at this while Ozpin and Qrow smiled. "Congratulations." Ozpin said placing a hand on Roman's shoulder snapping out of his trance. Leo soon emerged from one of the rooms, carrying with him some towels and a pale of water; the water had been in the color of red._

" _Ah Roman!" Leo said, placing the pale of water and towels to the side, "You're back. I must say your timing is impeccable."_

" _Trinity?" Roman said to Leo, "Is she alright? Are they both okay?"_

" _Don't worry." Leo reassured him, "Your wife and child are both in perfect health. You can go see them if you like."_

 _Roman looked to the hall where Trinity and his child were. He had been hesitant to move forward but felt a slight push; courtesy of Qrow who had a towel over his head. "Go on." He said, "You've earned it." Roman didn't say anything and just walked towards the room where the source of the crying came from; It seemed to have died down as he gotten closer. Approaching the open door he looked inside and saw Trinity propped up against a set of pillows looking worn out._

 _He saw in her arms she had been gently bouncing a small bundle that had been wrapped in a set of white and gray blankets. Another woman had sat at her bedside keeping her company; over her green eyes she had on a pair of glasses. It wasn't long before they took notice of Roman who had only a shocked look on his face. Trinity chuckled softly before saying with a tired voice, "... I think someone is speechless."_

" _No kidding…" The woman with blonde hair said as she chuckled to herself._

 _Roman had his eyes on the bundle his wife held._

" _Is…" He started to say, "... Is that…?"_

" _It most certainly is." The woman with glasses said as she stood from where she sat._

 _Roman was unable to say anything, instead he put his hand over his mouth and supported himself against the wall; Tears started to form from his eyes as he could no longer hold them back. "My God…" Roman said, "... I'm actually a dad…"_

 _Trinity smiled warmly at this before the baby started to cry again this time the baby wanted something. Instincts seemed to have taken over Trinity as she pulled down the top of her dress, allowing the child to breastfeed. "I'll leave you two alone." The woman with glasses said before she went to exit the room._

" _ **Miss Goodwitch**_ _?" Trinity soon said getting her attention before she could exit the room, "Thank you."_

 _The woman smiled to her as she adjusted her glasses, "Please. Call me_ _ **Glynda**_ _."_

 _With that being said, she exited the room leaving the three of them alone. Trinity soon looked to her husband who still stood there in tears and in shock._

" _Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and say hello?" Roman finally wiped his tears away before he approached them, taking a seat on the side of the bed. As the child filled their belly, he had gotten a better look; The child had the color of magenta like Trinity but he saw a faint color of orange just around a small part of their bangs._

" _Wow…" He said amazed, "It's so… Tiny."_

" _She's a girl." Trinity said, "We have a baby girl."_

" _Seriously? It's a girl? You're not messing with me right?"_

" _No. Because you would be able to tell it's a lie."_

 _The little baby coughed a little having a little milk on her chin. After adjusting her dress she wiped the little milk off with her thumb. The baby soon looked up to Roman revealing that her eyes were the same as Roman's in that they were green. Roman waved awkwardly to his daughter and in turn the baby tilted her head a little. With her tiny hand she reached out and grasped his finger letting out a little giggle. "She has your laugh." Roman said as he rubbed his thumb on her tiny hand making her giggle even more, "And your smile."_

" _Her eyes are just like that of her father's." Trinity said sinking into the pillows._

 _Roman chuckled a little before he kissed her on the top of her head, "You did such a good job."_

 _Trinity couldn't help but nuzzle into his neck as they looked upon the little one. She let out a yawn as she soon fell asleep in her mother's arms._

" _I'm glad she was born safely." Trinity said._

" _And I'm glad you're both alright." Roman said, "So… Have you decided on a name yet?"_

" _I wanted you here to help me decide that."_

" _Really?"_

" _Of course, as a new parent you deserve to be here to name our child."_

 _Roman couldn't help but smile at this. So thoughtful he couldn't help but think. "Than what shall we name our little girl?" He asked._

" _I…" Trinity started to say before cutting herself off with a yawn, "I want her name to unique… I want it to mean something, for us and for everyone else."_

" _To mean something, huh?" Roman said._

 _Roman had started to go through the list of names he had in his head, though he had to admit he couldn't think of many for a girl. Mostly he had thought up of names for if it had been a boy; Honestly he had hoped to name their child Roman Jr. Though it had been anything but unique. They both heaved a sigh when nothing came to mind._

" _Coming up with a name is harder than it looks…" Roman couldn't help but say with a deadpan expression._

 _Trinity let a sigh before she had said, "I suppose we can't rush these things, but… I wish we had decided sooner."_

 _Roman soon took his wife in his arms as if to comfort her. He soon said to her, "Whatever her name will be, one thing's for sure… Our daughter… She'll always remind us of how we gotten together… Of how we fell in love. Now that she's here in our lives will be different. Who knows…? She might become something great someday."_

 _Trinity couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked down at the sleeping child. It hadn't been long before an idea had come to her._

" _Roman?" Trinity said._

" _Hm?" He replied looking to her._

" _I know what our child's name should be now. A name meaning fate, a name that defines ties." She told him, "_ _ **Destiny.**_ "

 _His eyes looked to her in awe, before he smiled again; he brushed a finger on his daughters chubby little cheeks making her move a little. "Destiny." He repeated before saying, "That name sounds perfect."_

 _Trinity noticed her squirm a little and was about to cry; she hugged her gently and gave her a kiss on the head._

" _Our little Destiny."_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present; Mistral**_ _-_

Sometime had passed since teams RNJR, CRMS along with former criminals Roman and Neo and the Huntsman Qrow had arrived to Mistral, though none could still believe that they were actually here. Traveling for months, going through one hardship after another and they were finally here. The first step for them had been done and over with and they felt like they were getting closer to their goal. Though they had gotten another surprise in the form of a simple doll. Little Destiny had found their way too them. They didn't know how it had been possible but she found them on her own.

It had brought relief into their hearts seeing that she was perfectly fine. They still thought it had been a dream, even after Ruby told the others how she, Cristal and Roman had found her. Despite their confusion they were just happy to see her just as she was. They were able to catch her up to speed on what has been happening since she disappeared including the existence of the Relics to which Destiny had been surprised that such things actually existed in their world.

Currently the whole group minus Melody, who had still been in the hospital at the moment were walking through the tunnels of the city, with Destiny perched on her father's shoulder. The halls were dimly lit with a set of lanterns but they still found their way through alright, were it not for Qrow leading them.

"The City of Mistral…" Qrow said, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's about time!" Nora said as she slouched forward a little, "Who's idea was it to walk again?"

"All of our ideas genius." Rosario said, "You even agreed to it."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Nora said with a pout.

"Well, in most of our defense…" Ren said, "We did face many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements…"

"Not to mention all the monsters and people that tried to quote on quote murder us." Jaune added.

"That and and Melody's surprise and the Grimm we encountered." Scout soon said with a smile, "Not including Cristal and Senka of course."

"Did you guys really have a hard time getting here?" Destiny asked as she leaned forward a little.

"Don't worry Dessie, we were just fine." Ruby reassured her with a smile, "Only a few of us almost died." As Ruby said this, she eyed Roman, Cristal and Qrow in particular and though they have her a look they couldn't help but smile. "Hey." Qrow said with his usual smirk.

"Watch it Miss. Rose." Cristal said nudging her playfully.

"I think you're remembering that wrong Red." Roman said, "I technically didn't almost die."

"You technically did~" Neo said in a singsong fashion as she twirled her umbrella.

"Not helping Neo!" He couldn't help but exclaim, as Destiny laughed a little at the way he acted.

"Hey Mr. Bran-" Destiny started to say before cutting herself off, "I mean Qrow, how much farther is it to Haven Academy?"

"We're almost there kid." Qrow replied, "I thought I'd take you guys on the scenic route."

Many of them wondered what he meant exactly as they approached a pair of doors made of wood. Qrow opened the doors swiftly, and they were greeted with light at first before they had seen the view. Ruby, Cristal and Destiny seemed to be more entranced by the view however. After Ruby let Destiny climb onto her shoulder, she along with Cristal ran ahead until they reached the railing that the platform provided.

The city before them was beautiful. There were buildings as far as the eye could see. Most of the buildings were stacked on top of mountains and cliffs not to mention the trees complimented the scenery as well as the waterfall with the crystal clear water.

"This… Is… **AWESOME!** " Ruby, Cristal and Destiny yelled in unison.

The rest of the group soon joined them and they were in awe by the view just as much as they were.

"This is… Wow…" Rosario said as she was speechless.

"It's the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Scout said before her ears were droopy, "It's a shame Melody couldn't join us."

"You won't have to worry about that." Qrow reassured her, "I think she's due for some quality time with her old man."

"This place though…" Roman said looking around the scene and surveying the people just below them, "... Compared to Vale it really is something."

"I'll say." Neo added, before taking a couple of pictures with her scroll, "And the views aren't half bad either."

Destiny let out a gasp when she saw a certain vendor down below. She started to tug on Ruby's hood and waved her hand as to get Cristal's attention before she had said excitedly, "Cristal! Ruby! Look down there!" She pointed to the direction of the vendor and their eyes followed. Needless to say they were taken back by the what the man had been selling.

"Now those are weapons!" Cristal said.

"They look so cool!" Ruby added as her eyes sparkled.

"The vendors around these parts will sell you just about anything." Qrow explained as if he had been a tour guide, "Whether they should or not."

"They really made the most out of these mountains." Jaune had commented.

"Every inch." Qrow said, "But stay away from the lower levels. The higher up you go, the nicer it gets."

"And we're going up!" Nora said with a smile.

Just as this was said, the platform they were on started to move upward, in the direction where Haven Academy had been.

* * *

- _ **Somewhere Outside Mistral; Lake Matsu**_ -

Weiss, her sisters and her new friend Azure had been traveling together as stowaways for the past week, and already they had gotten used to the small space which the ship had provided; As a matter of fact it had been easy for them. The ship had mostly been quiet minus Van and Nilla's giggles, and how they played with one another thanks to their semblance. The ship had been over an enormous lake and they had decided to have some breakfast with the pilot who they were grateful for to have him bring them this far. They had already set up a picnic blanket set up as they ate what looked to be some muffins that had been a special container while drinking some milk from a thermos that Van had carried in her bag.

Azure had sat on the chair that had been provided on the top deck while Weiss ate with her two sisters. "Mmm! Delicious!" Van said as she at a strawberry muffin, "Still as fresh as when Klien made them!"

"This makes me wonder how the food in Mistral will be." Nilla said as her mouth watered at the thought, "Maybe they'll have sweeter treats there!"

"We're going to see our big sister, and all you can think about is sweets?" Weiss said to her sister amused.

"Well it's not my fault that I have such a sweet tooth you know!" Nilla said sticking her tongue out a little.

"Nilla! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Van complained as she hit her on the head.

"Don't hit me! I'll hit you back!" Nilla exclaimed before hitting her back like she said.

Van and Nilla started to argue with one another and Weiss laughed even more at the way they were acting. She really was glad she was able to bring her little sisters with her; she couldn't imagine what the rest of their lives would've been like if they had stayed in Atlas with their father and brother. She took two extra muffins from Van's bag before she stood up. She walked over to Azure before handing one to her.

"Here." Weiss said, making Azure look up to her, "Want a muffin? It might be a little cold, but it's still good."

Azure looked to the muffin in her hand before she gently pushed it away, "No thank you Weiss. You should have it, you need your strength."

"You need your strength too you know." Weiss said, "Who knows if we encounter Grimm before we land, I could use your help in fighting them."

"You would trust me to do such a thing?"

"Well, you helped me when I needed it, so why wouldn't I trust you?"

Azure's eyes softened a little by what Weiss had said to her, and after giving it some thought she took the muffin from Weiss hand and took a bit. Weiss took notice when Azure's eyes seemed to sparkle a little and even her face turn a little red. "It's yummy." Azure said softly, earning a smile from her.

Weiss soon went over to the pilot and offered him a muffin which he gladly took, "Thanks." The Pilot said before he took a bite from it, "In case any of you were wondering we won't be making anymore stops from here to Mistral. Sorry about the long trip. Keeping us off the radar's been harder than I thought. There's a lot of traffic around Northern Anima."

"It's alright." Weiss said, "I just hope we haven't been a burden to you."

"If we have been, we humbly apologize for it." Azure had added before she took another bite from her muffin.

The Pilot merely chuckled, "Nonsense. You and your money are more than welcome on this ship kid."

"Thanks again for flying us over to Mistral mister!" Van said.

"It's not a problem really." The Pilot replied.

Just than the ship's computer began to make what sounded to be like static which had gotten all of their attention. "What the-?" The Pilot said before he started to adjust the slider to help even out the wavelengths.

"Hey mister?" Nilla said as she stood along with Van, "Is everything okay?"

"Not sure." The Pilot replied, "We're still over Lake Matsu. We shouldn't be picking up broadcasts this far from Mistral."

Soon after he managed to even out the wavelengths, a voice came out from the computer which made some of them jump. " _ **Mayday! Mayday!**_ " A woman's voice in distress said, " _ **We are a small passenger flight and our Huntress is down! We aren't equipped to deal with this!**_ "

"An SOS signal?" Azure said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh man." The Pilot said.

They had continued to listen to the broadcast and it had gotten worse by the second, " _ **The Grimm hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline!**_ "

Weiss and the twins eyes widened slightly when they heard an explosion, though they didn't seem to notice Azure sat their calmly in her seat and ate her muffin.

" _ **Get them off us!**_ " The Mistral Pilot in the transmission said, " _ **If anyone can hear this-Aaahh!**_ "

The transmission came to end leaving Weiss and her sister filled with worry about the Mistral Pilot. The Pilot turned off his transceiver before he turned the ship slightly making most of them jump at the sudden turn. "Hang on." Weiss said adjusting herself, "We're going to go help them right?"

"What?" The Pilot said, "No, I'm trying to avoid them."

"But you can't do that!" Van said, "They're living lives on that ship!"

"Not to mention there's a Huntress on board whose hurt!" Nilla added.

Weiss placed a hand on the Pilot's shoulder before she had said, "Please. They'll die if we don't do something."

"You must have some sort of a death wish if that's what your considering." Azure said, making Weiss turn to her with a shocked look, "You may have your training as a Huntress, as do I, but think about it... This ship doesn't have any weapons on board. It's a cargo ship. We would be dead within seconds since it can't put up a fight."

"Azure…" Weiss said.

"Listen to your friend kid." The Pilot added, "Besides… If we picked up the transmission I'm sure someone else did too." He looked to her before saying, "Sorry, my ship, my rules."

Weiss let out a sigh as allowed the pilot to go through his path. Van and Nilla took both of her hands before Weiss herself gave them both a hug. She than gave a look over in Azure's direction as she continued to eat the muffin she had been given earlier.

* * *

- _ **Haven Academy**_ -

The two teams now stood before Haven Academy, taking every moment to appreciate the scenery and architect as they had walked into its courtyard. Ruby stopped in her tracks as she took a look at the building that laid right in front of them; she couldn't help but think back to their journey on getting their and all the hardships they went through and the lives they could've lost along the way. As this thought came to her head, Ruby felt her eyes water up; Destiny who still sat on her shoulder seemed to have taken notice of this as she put her wooden hand on her cheek. Ruby looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile, before wiping away her tear.

"Look Dessie…" She said turning her attention towards the building, "... We made it."

"Yeah." Destiny said with a smile of her own, "I'm glad you did."

"We all did Princess." Cristal said, walking beside Ruby and giving Destiny an affectionate pat with her finger, "Now you just gonna stand there and cry or are we gonna head inside?"

Ruby gave a pout as Cristal walked ahead, while Destiny couldn't help but giggle. "I wasn't about to cry!" Ruby said as she caught up with her.

"Of course you weren't." Cristal said with a hint of sarcasm, which Ruby couldn't help but groan at; the group caught up with their two leaders, while Roman, Neo and Qrow lagged behind the group, as they all had a look on their faces.

"Roman…" Neo said as she looked around the area.

"I know…" Roman said, looking around as well, "... It's too quiet around here. It's not the quiet I enjoy…"

"Yeah…" Qrow said, before the three of them caught up with the rest of the group.

They had gotten inside Haven Academy, as they found themselves walking down the halls. Though they were all surprised when they saw that no one had been around; they all couldn't help but find it a bit odd.

"Excuse me?" Scout said, "Is anyone here? We're here to see Headmaster Lionheart!"

They had gotten no answer from anyone, which they still couldn't help but find odd.

"Hello?!" Ruby called out, " **HELLO!?** "

They still didn't an answer; the closest thing they had gotten was silence.

"That didn't work." Nora said.

"Maybe she could try a bit louder?" Rosario said with sarcasm.

"That could work!" Nora said with a smile. Rosario couldn't help but drop her jaw before saying, "Nora… I was kidding."

"This is supposed to be a school, so shouldn't there people here?" Destiny asked the group.

"Destiny does have a point." Ren had added, "There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Well…" Jaune said to the group, "I guess school isn't really in session by now. Maybe that's it."

"Either that or they're people waiting to jump out and scare us." Cristal suggested jokingly.

"No." Qrow said, "This isn't right. Come on!" Before anyone knew it, Qrow dashed straight down the hall, with Roman and Neo following behind him. "Dad?!" Destiny called out.

"Hey Neo! Qrow!" Cristal yelled.

"Wait for us!" Ruby said soon after.

Thus everyone else ran after them; they followed them until they had gotten to an office that they assumed had belonged to the Headmaster. Qrow armed his weapon and the others followed; Destiny gripped onto Ruby's hood so she wouldn't fall.

"Get ready!" Qrow said to them, "There could be trouble!"

The group nodded as they were ready to fight, whoever came through the door. Qrow soon kicked down the door, taking a man with a beard by surprise. He threw his hands in the air as he let out a scream, mostly out of fright, and the group screamed excluding Roman and Neo though it was mostly out of shock.

Qrow who was still on one foot lost his balance and fell into Roman making them fall to the floor, and the bearded man fainted suddenly, leaving the group dumbfounded.

"... What just happened?" Rosario couldn't help ask.

"I don't know…" Cristal replied awkwardly.

"I have no clue myself…" Scout added.

"Ummm… Are you Professor Lionheart?" Ruby asked.

The man, named Lionheart sat up with a gasp, before looking to the Huntsman on the floor. "Qrow!" He yelled, "For crying out loud! You nearly scared me to death!" Qrow stood up as he couldn't help but growl; Neo went to help Roman up off the floor. "Me?!" Qrow yelled, "Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?!"

Lionheart had a confused look before he looked to a watch he had on his coat pocket, looking at the time. "Oh, right." Lionheart said, "Apologises. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're kidding me?" Qrow said with a raised eyebrow. The group put away their weapons, seeing as how there wasn't any threat to worry about.

"Well Leo…" Roman said as he brushed himself off, "... After all these years, you haven't changed huh?"

Lionheart stood up from the floor as he was surprised to see him standing there. "Roman Torchwick?" Lionheart said shocked, "I haven't seen you since the birth of your child… Last I heard you were in Vale. This is indeed a surprise. I didn't think you would make it through the chaos."

"A lot of people assume many things about me." Roman said, "And yet here I am alive and well."

Lionheart soon looked to the rest that stood behind both him and Qrow. "Ah, you must be the students that Qrow mentioned." He soon turned over to Neo, "And if I'm not mistaken you're Roman's companion yes?"

"You assume correctly." Neo said before introducing herself, "I'm Neapolitan. Neo for short."

"And we are the students, my uncle spoke of!" Ruby said as she saluted, "I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he bowed a little.

"Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said as she couldn't help but pose.

"Lie Ren." Ren said putting his hands behind his back.

It hadn't been long before the three members of CRMS introduced themselves.

"I'm the leader of team CRMS. Cristal sir." Cristal said.

"Rosario Black." Rosario said as she saluted as well.

"And I'm Scout Lapis." Scout said as she gave a smile, "There was also Melody Branwen, but I'm afraid she's still in the hospital and won't be joining us today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all nonetheless. Leonardo Lionheart at your service." Lionheart said, before he looked around as if he had been expecting someone else, "Now if I'm not mistaken, Qrow also mentioned, that you have Roman's child as well. If it's alright with you, may I see her?"

"Oh, of course." Ruby said before turning to Destiny who had still been hiding underneath some of Ruby's cape. Destiny peeked out her hiding spot, and she looked to Lionheart nervously, while Lionheart himself had an astonished look on his face. "Come on Dessie." Ruby said gently, "He wants to say hi."

"Um…" Destiny said nervously, as she went to hide again.

"It's okay sweetie." Roman reassured her, "He's a friend, you can trust him."

Destiny looked to her dad before nodding a little. She got out of her hiding place completely and went onto Ruby's hand. Ruby soon held Destiny out to Lionheart as he looked, in awe by this development. "You were right Qrow, this is indeed extraordinary." Lionheart said, before he held out his hand to the child as to allow her to climb on. Destiny was hesitant but did so as she was curious.

"It's so nice to see you again after all these years. Why the last time I saw you, you were still a baby." Lionheart said as he bought her to him, "Despite the way you are, I'm glad to see that you're alright and well."

"Th-Thank you sir." Destiny couldn't help but say nervously.

"I don't mean to cut this touching moment short but…" Cristal said, "... You mind telling us where everyone is? I hate to be that girl, but I'm sensing a creepy vibe in here."

"Oh that." Lionheart said, "Well, I'm afraid my staff is currently away until classes resume and-"

" **WHAT!?** " Qrow exclaimed mostly out of anger after hearing this, "Leo you can't be serious! If none of your staff are here than who's guarding the Relic?"

Lionheart hasped at this looking to Destiny, and the two teams as well as Roman and Neo. "Qrow! The others! The children!" Lionheart said.

"They already know, I filled them in." He explained, "What the hell do you mean by your staff is away?"

The headmaster's eyes widened in complete and utter shock as he let the information sink in his head. "You _**FILLED**_ them in?" Everyone couldn't help but stand there awkwardly at the situation right now; It hadn't been long before Nora leaned over to Ruby, "So… Is this going not like anyone thought it would?" Nora asked them.

It hadn't been long before Lionheart had taken them into their office. There they had told them they told him of their journey to coming to the city, most of the hardships they had to endure. Though of course they didn't tell them what had happened to Melody in Kuroyuri, about how she turned into a creature that wasn't even a Grimm. They wanted it to be kept that way, the less people know the better is what Qrow had told them.

Lionheart had sat at his desk trying to contemplate the information that they had told him; especially at the fact that he had told them about the Relics. Most of them sat on the chairs that had been provided, while a couple of them stood. Destiny had sat on the headmaster's desk along with Lionheart who sat in his chair still trying to keep it all together.

"I have to say Qrow…" Lionheart said, "... This is all reckless, even for someone like you."

"No!" Qrow said, "Reckless is leaving the Relic completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!"

"I know I stopped talking to Ozpin after what happened to Trinity but even I find that to be pretty low, even for someone like you." Roman said.

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon!" Lionheart argued, "But since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!"

"What does that mean?" Destiny asked as she turned to him.

"It means child… Beacon wasn't the only one to suffer that night." The Headmaster explained, he soon turned to the rest of the group, and at one point, Cristal and even Roman went to comfort Ruby at the mentioning of a certain someone, "Everyone was watching. Every house, in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters crawling all over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking and then…" Lionheart soon had a solemn look on his face, "... _ **Nothing**_. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us." Lionheart soon walked towards the window still having the solemn look in his eye.

Lionheart had continued, "Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world you know, and it makes infiltraly harder to protect. We lost so many Huntsmen… Teachers from this very institution… And it only gets worse."

Everyone looked at one another as they couldn't help but think what he was saying at that point. "What do you mean by worse?" Scout asked as she tilted her head a little.

Lionheart leaned against the windowsill before he replied, "We may have dealt with Grimm in the past, but the Mistral council is still at odds with the representatives from Atlas. First it was the Dust embargo, and now they're closing its borders." He turned to look over at Qrow, "I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale but it only seemed to have worsened more of his, unfortunate tendencies. Not to mention, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is."

"All the more reason we need the Huntsman here!" Qrow yelled as anger was heard in his voice as he stomped over to Lionheart.

"Wait stop!" Destiny called out as she stood up from the desk, "We're not going to get anywhere if we just argue."

"The little Princess has a point." Cristal said as she stepped forward, "The more we argue the more we give time for Salem to find the Spring Maiden, and get her hands on the Relic. Not to mention, she'll find out about Destiny's new trick and God knows what she'll do if that were the case."

Lionheart looked to Cristal as he couldn't help but look surprised at this, though it went unnoticed by the group as Ruby soon stepped forward, "Look… Things are bad! I get it, they're bad. But… We can figure this out." She soon turned to the headmaster, "... Now… Why is the Spring Maiden so important?"

"I thought you filled them in." Lionheart said as he gave him a questioning look.

" _ **Mostly**_ -Filled in." Qrow replied, before taking out his flask and taking a sip, "There was a lot to cover okay? I quit teaching for a reason."

"Care to explain to us, what exactly is so special of the Spring Maidens?" Roman asked, "I've been getting the feeling there's more to it than them possessing magic. And judging from your looks, it looks like I'm right to assume that much."

Lionheart sat down as he let out a sigh; he placed his hand on his head before replying, "... The Four Maidens, as you know… Have the power to perform feats of magic. And they… _**Are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics**_." The whole group looked at one another equally shocked to hear this newfound information.

"What?" Jaune spoke up.

"So… What, you trying to tell us that they're key's with flesh?" Rosario asked.

"If you want to think of it like that than yes." Cristal said, making the group turn to her. She soon started to explain, "Every door needs its key to open it. The Maidens are no exception. Each of the Vaults hidden in the school can be opened by one Maiden in particular. There's Winter for the Relic of Creation, Spring for the Relic of Knowledge, Summer for the Relic of Destruction, and Fall for the Relic of Choice. Though from what I can see here, the Spring Maiden is the problem."

The group were a bit surprised to hear this kind of thing, and they all turn to Lionheart as if to confirm it with him if everything she had said had been correct. It hadn't been long before he cleared his throat, "She is right, but… if you don't mind me asking… Cristal was it? How do you know something like that? I was under the impression that the information was a need to know bases."

Cristal looked over to him, but stayed silent as she turned her head away from his gaze.

Qrow soon answered for him, as Ruby noticed he had a solemn look on his face when he replied, "... She's a _**Shadow**_ Leo."

Lionheart's eyes widened slightly before his expression looked said, "Oh…" He said, with sadness in his voice, which Ruby picked up as well, "... I see."

"We encountered a couple of her sisters as well." Qrow had soon explained, "... And… One of them, is a Rogue Maiden."

"Are you certain?" Lionheart asked surprised to hear this.

Qrow simply nodded his head in reply, "The only problem is that she's working with Salem. Getting her is our top priority, as well as getting the Spring Maiden."

"... If it's alright to ask…" Ren said, "... What happened to the Spring Maiden?"

"Did something bad happen to her?" Destiny asked worried.

"Was she kidnapped or did she go missing?" Scout asked.

Lionheart began to explain once more after giving a single glance over to Qrow, "She was determined at first when she inherited her powers, but the weight and responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She… _**Ran**_. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago I'm afraid. There's no telling where she could be now."

"In other words you have no idea where she is." Roman concluded and sounding a bit annoyed, "Well that's just great."

"That's not entirely true." Qrow said earning a look from him, "I know where she is. Or at least, I have a pretty good idea on where she could be."

Lionheart's eyes brightened at this as he stood up, walking over to the Huntsman, placing his hands on his shoulders, "What in the world are you talking about!? This is incredible news! After all these years, where?!"

Qrow shook him off before he responded, "I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits… _**The Branwen Tribe**_ -To be exact."

Ruby eyes widened as she let out a gasp, and even Destiny was surprised to hear this as she placed her hands over her mouth; Roman eyes widened slightly at this as well at the mentioning of the name. "Wait a minute…" Jaune said, "You mean Yang's mom?"

"And, Melody's Aunt?" Rosario said as her eyes were widened as well.

"Fraid so." The Huntsman replied.

"Than, you must have an idea on where she could be, right?" Neo asked Qrow.

This time Qrow didn't respond; He instead walked over to Lionhearts desk and placed his scroll on the table and a map appeared for everyone to view. He soon zoomed in on a certain section of the map before saying, "That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier."

"Well Qrow…" Lionheart said looking over at the map, "I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force within a few weeks."

"A few weeks!?" Qrow exclaimed, "Are you kidding me!?"

Roman watched as Lionheart went to the keypad that appeared when Qrow put up the map. He had given a look of suspicion when he caught the word "copy" on the keypad before he disconnected. "No I'm not." Lionheart replied.

"Maybe you didn't hear me!" Qrow soon yelled, "My sister has the Spring Maiden and I know where she is! We need to go as soon as possible!" In a fit of rage, he knocked the books off the desk, scaring Destiny as she moved back, falling off the table in the process; thankfully Ruby had been fast enough to catch her after she activated her semblance. "Sorry about that kid." He said as he took notice of this.

"That's okay." Destiny said as she gave a reassured smile, "Dad sometimes has his bad days too, so it's understandable."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me!" Lionheart soon said with anger in his voice , "The Kingdom is in shambles. As soon as possible doesn't mean tomorrow. It means as soon as I can convince the council that I need the Huntsmen more than they do! Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't high on their priorities list right now!"

"Please, like they would be of much help anyway." Roman said, "We'll do this whole thing by ourselves. You're both trained Huntsmen, Neo and I can put up a fight, and not to mention them-" He pointed over to teams RNJR and CRMS, "-I've seen them do things that no other Huntsman and Huntress are capable of doing. I should know, I've fought with them before, and they're more than capable of handling themselves."

" **YEAH!** " Nora shouted excitedly as she jumped from her seat.

"Now hold on a minute!" Scout said, "Hasn't there been enough violence already?"

"I agree, maybe there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" Ren suggested.

Qrow ignored the young teens as he said to Lionheart, "We need to get the Spring Maiden and Destiny as far away from here as possible, and get the Rogue Maiden when she appears again! But you know as well as I do that Raven or Salem aren't going to give up their prized possessions so easily."

"Unfortunately you and your sister are evenly matched, and I'm not the fighter that I used to be." Lionheart said, "And as for the Rogue Maiden… It won't be easy to tell when she'll appear next, and Salem might've taught her how to control her powers by now. Not to mention that these children and I can't take on an entire Bandit Tribe and a Maiden who no doubt has had years to hone her skills! We need to be certain we can apprehend Spring and the Rogue Maiden because if we fail, not only will Raven's tribe scatter but everything will be lost and Salem will have found out about Destiny's predicament and no doubt come to take back her soul. We get _**ONE**_ shot at this. And it needs to be perfect."

The whole group stayed silent to this, and they looked to Qrow as if they were expecting an answer out of him, but he couldn't help but find Lionheart's logic making sense. Cristal soon spoke up again, "You know… Knowing Professor Ozpin, I'm sure he would be very disappointed to hear this kind of thing from you."

"Perhaps your right Cristal." The Headmaster said, "But unfortunately he's not, I'm doing everything I can."

"There has to be something we can do." Ruby said.

"I say we start with my ex-boss Cinder." Roman suggested, "From what I heard from a source of mine, she came from here along with Mercury and his little street rat friend. You must have some kind of information on them don't you Leo?"

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon." Lionheart replied, "Nothing but lies and forgeries."

Roman clicked his tongue at this while Jaune clenched his fist; Rosario turned her head to the side at the thought of the certain name Roman had mentioned.

"Well…" Destiny said before she asked, "... What about my body? Do you at least have an idea on where it could be?"

"Oh, child I wish I did know so I could tell you." Lionheart said to Destiny, "... But I'm afraid I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Oh…" The child said as she gave a sad look on her face. Ruby nudged her with her finger as to comfort her, and Destiny in turn couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Well than…" Qrow said, "I can't say that this has been a very welcoming reunion."

Lionheart had said, "I'm very sorry, I know you all traveled a long way. But believe me when I say, that I will do everything I can to help."

"Of course you will." Roman said as he rolled his eyes.

"Roman, really?" Neo said as she gave him a look.

"In the meantime we'll stay in the city." Qrow said, "Local comms are still up. We'll keep in touch. Let's go guys." With that the group turned to leave the office, but not before Ruby stopped and turned to Lionheart and allowed Destiny to hop on her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Professor."

"I enjoyed talking to you." Destiny said with a smile.

"Likewise." Lionheart said with a smile.

"Red!" Roman called out, "You coming with my daughter?"

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled back, "Hold your horses orange head!"

Destiny giggled as Ruby walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her. As soon as he left Lionheart had a stressed look on his face as he hung his head. Suddenly out of the corner of the room a person appeared out of the darkness, in the form of a girl with magenta hair and a brown eyepatch.

It was the other Shadow, the one known as _**Sinn.**_

"Seriously Professor?" Sinn said unamused, "You call that call that acting? I swear I'm in ameataur hour right now."

A letter W appeared just on his desk, and came a voice he had been all too familiar with. It had been the man known as _**Arthur Watts**_.

" _Oh Leo._ " Watts said, " _We have got to work on your improvisation_."

* * *

 _ **-Kuro Kuana, Menagerie-**_

Seizing their culprits proved to be more of a challenge than the Belladonna family had thought. Not only did two members of the White Fang managed to slip away from them, but earlier that night they went to see Corsac and Fennec about the scroll they had gotten from Illia a couple of weeks ago, and let's just say they were less than happy with what they had to say about it.

The double doors swung open and in came Ghira, his son Kobi and Sun Wukong. They stomped in aggressively as they were mad about what had occured.

" **UNBELIEVABLE!** " Ghira yelled.

" **ABSOLUTE BS!** " Kobi exclaimed.

" **TOTAL GARBAGE!** " Sun shouted.

" **WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!** " The three yelled when they turned to one another.

Kali who stood out at the front porch couldn't help but smile as she said which had gotten their attention, "Well, at least the three of you can finally agree on something." They looked back to Sun who started laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head; Ghira gave Sun a glare while Kobi couldn't help but hiss a little as his pupils became silted. Blake soon came into view as she reassured them, "Guys. Everything's going to be okay."

A little time had passed in the household, and both Blake and Kobi decided to get some fresh air. They stepped off into the balcony finding one of the guards posted at their home.

"Good evening." She said to them kindly, "Can I get you anything?"

"Not at the moment thanks." Kobi replied.

"Just some time to ourselves if that's alright?" Blake soon added.

"Sure thing." She said, "Just give a shout if you need anything."

With that being said she left the balcony to give them privacy like they wanted. They both stood in silence as they looked to the view; they enjoyed the sounds of the ocean in the distance and the gentle breeze. It wasn't long until-

"You need better security."

Both siblings jumped at the voice, but both stood their ground as they knew who it had belonged to. It had been Illia who had jumped out of the darkness and onto the railing. "Wait!" Illia quickly said when she saw Blake reach for the door, "I just need to talk."

"How do we know that you're friends going to kill us right now?" Kobi asked.

"Trust me I came here alone." Illia replied, "I'm not looking to start a fight."

Blake and Kobi looked to one another before they turned back to Illia. After but a brief moment Blake had retracted her hand.

"Illia…" She started to say, "... How could you take the fall for them like that?"

Illia stood, she turned away avoiding her gaze. "We confronted Corsac and Fennec tonight and you know what they had to say about it?" Kobi said as he approached her, "They said that they didn't know anything about what had been on your scroll and that they're disappointed to hear that you sided with Adam. Illia looked to Kobi and only him as his pupils were now thin. "You know the truth Illia." He said, "You know that they're lying. They're both guilty."

"You can't prove anything." Illia had stated, "None of you can."

"Maybe." Blake said, "It might not be enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Fanus here. When we go public tomorrow they're not going to stand for it. _**And neither should you**_."

Once more Illia stayed silent to this as she turned away from them. She flinched a little when Kobi took her hand into his own. "Please Illia." Kobi said, "You can help us. It's not too late to change sides you know." Gently, she removed her hand away from his own, before she reached for her mask removing it; her face revealed that her eyes that she had but a solemn look.

"You're plan's not gonna work." She told them as she finally looked to Blake, "... Please… Just leave Menagerie before it's too late."

Kobi gave a shocked look before the ears on his head drooped slightly, giving Illia a sad look. Blake however kept her expression stern.

"You're going to have to make us." Was all Blake told her.

Illia let out a sigh, before she responded with sadness in her voice, "... I know." Right when she was about to take her leave, Kobi took her hand again as he gave her a pleading look. "Don't go back." He begged. Again, she had a solemn look in her eyes; she kneeled down on the railing before she leaned forward, getting closer to Kobi. His ears perked up when he felt her lips on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before leaning back.

Placing her mask back on, she dropped from the balcony before disappearing into the night.

* * *

- _ **Somewhere In Anima**_ -

Honestly, Yang thought she wasn't going to get anymore surprises. Here she was, traveling with a dragon Fanus by the name of Angel, not expecting anything except the occasional Grimm here and there. And yet she got one hell of a shock anyway!

Not long had passed since they found a girl that changed from a Grimm to a human in a matter of seconds. While someone would find it hard to believe, Yang wasn't the least bit shock, for the most part anyway, considering her company she had seen stranger before she started to travel. Though that didn't mean her jaw dropped at the sight of what happened.

Thankfully after an hour the girl had regained concious and was now drinking and eating whatever necessities that they were able to bring with them. She sat against a tree with a blanket covering her bottom half, as she drank out of a thermos while occasionally gnawing on a couple of sandwiches; Yang and Angel themselves sat there awkwardly as they watched her get her nourishments.

"This is, really happening right Yang?" Angel asked, "I'm not dreaming this up am I?"

"No." Yang replied, "You're not dreaming."

Angel merely nodded his head before they had both been startled when the girl let out an enormous burp, before letting out a relieved sigh as she patted her stomach. "Bones thanks kind strangers." She said with a smile, "Bones would be dead if had not been for kind strangers." Yang and Angel exchanged their gazes at each other before they turned back to the young girl.

"It's uh…" Angel started to say awkwardly, "... No problem…?"

"Who are you?" Yang soon asked, "Is Bones your name?"

She nodded as she pointed to herself, "Bones is Bones. Bones is she."

"Well there's that answer." Angel said still with an awkward look.

"What happened to yo? Are you alone out here?" Yang asked again.

"And how were you able to change into a Grimm like that?" The Dragon Fanus soon added.

This time, the girl named Bones didn't answer; instead she looked over Yang's direction having a curious look in her eye. In turn Yang tilted her head slightly to her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Gold One…" Bones started to say, " _ **... Gold One looks like Birdie.**_ Gold One reminds Bones of Birdie."

Birdie they both thought in unison. To many Birdie had sounded out of term, but to Yang and Angel at least they had a pretty good idea on what or rather who she meant. "Do you know her?" Yang asked with a serious look on her face.

"Bones knows her." Bones replied, "Has not seen her. Long time since Birdie and Bones spoke."

"How do you know her than?"

"Bones used to do chores for Birdie. Involved a lot of mess. Bones had friend. She's the one that made Bones Bones."

"Made you?" Angel said with a raised eyebrow.

Yang looked confused a little at this as well. Bones nodded at Angel as she soon picked a stick as she started to draw on the ground with it. She explained as she did this, "Bones came from a flower. Flower from essence of Grimm. Friend pick up flower, gave a little Aura, Bones take. Treasured things, Bones take. Lead her to Abyss, where Grimm are born. Friend give red liquid. Made Bones, Bones."

Both Yang and Angel looked at the drawings in the dirt and thought about what she said. It hadn't been long before Yang drew her own conclusion, "... Are you saying that… _**You're a Grimm?**_ "

Bones had replied, "Bones is Grimm, yet Bones is not. Bones in between. Bones a Shadow."

Angel was interested with what she had to say, and soon asked another question, "Are there more like you?"

"Bones doesn't know." She replied, "Terrible thing happened. Home gone. Long time since Bones see sisters and brothers."

"What about your friend?" Yang soon asked, "What happened to her?"

They soon saw that Bones had a sad look in her eyes. It hadn't been long before she had responded, "Terrible thing had happened to friend. _**Gone now**_. Long time."

At that point, Yang and Angel drew their own conclusion as to what became of her friend. Yang gave her a pat on the shoulder when Bones looked like she was on the verge of crying. Angel soon spoke up, "Does… That mean your all alone out here?"

Bones picked up her head and smiled, before she shook it in reply. "Bones used to be alone." She said, "But… She has found new friends. Bones travels with new friends to find Birdie's brother."

"Birdie's brother?" Angel couldn't help but say with a raised eyebrow.

"I think she means my Uncle Qrow." Yang clarified for him.

Bones eyes brightened at this. "Yes! Yes!" She said gleefully, "Birdie's brother! Friends and I help him to fight the Witch, to protect treasures and to give gift!" Both teens were just confused and didn't know what to say or comment on what she had just told them. Her words, didn't make the lick of sense, as they had wondered how her words would translate for them; Yang especially had a hard time understanding what she was telling them. Witches were only kind of things a child would hear in a fairytale. Treasure, that could mean just about anything, money, a person, anything really. As for gift, well in the same sense it could mean anything as well.

Honestly, Yang didn't know if she should trust her or not and what she claims. On top of half of her words making no sense, half the time she didn't know whether to trust her or not. She didn't know who her friends could be, whether they could be friend or foe, or if Bones would was just putting up an act, or if she was just a girl who had gotten separated from her friends.

Before she could ask however, they jumped at the sound of a branch snapping. Almost immediately Yang and Angel gotten in their stance to prepare for whatever came out of the bushes. "No wait!" Bones exclaimed, as she quickly got in between them which befuddled them, "No attack!"

A total of three people stepped out of the bushes, one of them looked to be a child wearing a cloak, who had been leading a young teen; a black butterfly was seen on the child's shoulder. Leading them was a tall woman wearing a dark red halter top, with a crimson red long sleeved jacket and a pair of dark gray camo pants with black combat boots. Her hair was cut short, in the shade of brown and black, and she wore a familiar steampunk style gas mask with black ammo belts across her chest, going around her back, and around her waist. She also had on a pair of gloves with nails as sharp as any sword. Both teens recognized the woman leading them to be-

"Red Death!?" They both exclaimed out of shock.

"Claws!" Bones said still with glee.

The woman, Red Death, looked to Yang in particular; Yang herself couldn't help but shrink a little at her gaze. "Ah…" The Hitman said, with a somewhat raspy voice, "... You were the girl from back than. This is indeed a surprise."

Yang's expression soon change; she gave Red Death a look of anger. "I could say the same for you." Yang said harshly.

"There's no need for that tone." She told her, "I haven't done anything to you, that earns your grudge."

"Yeah?" The golden haired teen replied, "Tell that to my cousin you almost froze to death *****."

( _ ***From the Tales of Grimm. Specifically from the short story titled, The Wrong Choice PT3.**_ )

"I was on the job that night. I was merely blending in."

"Blending in!? Don't give me that crap! She could've lost her arm that night, or worse, she could've died!"

"And yet she isn't, now is she?"

"Listen here you little-!"

As Yang's eyes started to flash red, Angel, Bones and the teen that stood behind Red Death intervened as they sensed that things were about to get ugly. "Easy now Yang, deep breaths!" Angel said as an attempt to calm her.

"Don't start." The young teen said to the Hitman, "If you make her angry you could attract Black Sheep, to our location."

Bones soon turned to them, "Sorry about Claws. She say to much sometimes."

Finally, Yang took a deep breath before her eyes changed back to a familiar lilac color, making Angel sigh with relief. "I'm good." Yang reassured the Fanus, "Thanks."

"You must forgive her." The young teen said, as they noticed the way her eyes looked, "She doesn't know how to interact with others." They finally noticed her appearance. She had brown hair that reached up to her shoulders with a small part of her hair, tied into a braid in the shade of purple. She wore a Chinese shirt with a long sleeve that reached up to her elbow on her right, while her left was sleeveless and she had on a brown vambrace. With it she wore dark brown combat pants that stopped just above her ankles showing her light brown buckled ankle boots. Behind her she had a scorpions tail, and her eyes were pale and white.

"You're…" Angel said solemnly and softly, "... _**You're blind**_ …?"

The young girl chuckled a little, "... It's not all bad." She sniffed the air a little bit, "You're a Fanus? Like me."

"Ye-yes." He said, "Sorry, it's my first time meeting someone like you."

"Mine too." She said, before she turned to Yang's direction, sniffing the air around her, "You're scent's familiar. I remember smelling it before."

Yang gave a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

She gave a smile before she replied, "We didn't officially meet back than. But I remember, your cousin, helped me get my doll back from the bullies. ***** "

( _ ***From The Shadow of Grimm, Chapter 11 remember? ^_^**_ )

Yang's widened slightly at this newfound information as she recalled that memory from when they were children. "You were that girl?" Yang asked surprised, "Your name… It's Eliza right?"

The young Fanus named Eliza nodded her head in reply, "As it always has been."

"Yang Xiao Long?" A child's voice said.

Yang looked to the young girl who had been cloaked, and only now just realized that she had been holding onto a bear that was wearing a black suit vest with a white collared shirt, looking ragged and a little dirty. Some if it's stuffing looked to be sticking out from it's head and ear. The child soon repeated, "... Yang Xiao Long? That's your name right?"

Yang and Angel looked at one another, they both knew that not once did she mention her name to Bones, or to anyone standing in front of them. "How… Do you…?" Yang said with her words trailing off slightly.

The child smiled and laughed, "Thank goodness. She hasn't forgotten about you, that's good. It is such a relief."

"The child knows this one?" Red Death asked her.

She looked to her and nodded, "She met this one, and her _**Guardian**_ at Beacon. This is her Guardian's older sister."

"Guardian?" Yang asked causing their attention to be drawn back to her, "What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

"You're younger sister." The child replied, "... _**Ruby Rose**_. Of course."

Angel gasped lightly at this while Yang looked alarmed. How did this child know her sisters name. "Who… Are you…?" Yang asked as she kneeled down to the child's level. The child replied, as the black butterfly fluttered onto her hand, "... You don't know me. But I know you, because of her. In fact, I may look like her, but this is the first time we've met."

The child soon reached for her hood and removed it to reveal her face, which took Yang back, a lot, as she fell onto the bed of grass. "Yang?" Angel said, "What is it?"

At first, Yang, couldn't form words of any kind. All she could utter was a single word, nay, not a word, but a name.

" _ **Destiny…**_?" Was all Yang could say.

The child smiled, as she looked to Yang with pale orange eyes, before she had replied, "... _ **Not exactly.**_ "

* * *

- _ **Twelve Years Ago**_ -

 _Merely an hour had passed since their child had been bought into the world, and Trinity had finally fallen asleep, and Roman placed his new daughter in a crib for her to sleep after he had put on the onsie that had been provided by Ozpin's assistant Glynda. He couldn't help but watch his newborn child sleep peacefully, still not being able to believe that he was a father of his own child; if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it._

 _He went over to his wife's bedside for a moment, and after he gave her a kiss on the cheek, he left them alone to rest for the night. Right when he was about to turn to head into the living just down the hall, he nearly jumped when he saw Qrow standing against the wall, while drinking from his flask as usual._

" _How's Trinity doing?" He asked after he finished._

 _Roman shut the door softly before replying, "... She's alright, just tired from all the work."_

 _Qrow chuckled a little at this, before he noticed the look on his face. "You still look nervous." He pointed out._

" _Is it really that obvious?" Roman asked him._

" _Nah." The Huntsman replied, "I'm just speaking from experience."_

" _You're a father too?"_

" _Yup. I have a little girl like you do. A five year old actually. She's a handful, but hey that's how kids are. My wife often tells me she reminds her of me."_

 _Roman couldn't help but chuckle a little at that before had a somewhat nervous look on his face again. He leaned his head back against the wall, having pondered a thought. Qrow red his expression as he drank from his flask. "You're thinking about something else, aren't you?" He asked._

" _Yeah…" Roman replied, "... It's about, what Trinity told me."_

 _He looked over to the door as he still had the thought, "I guess I'm just a bit scared as she is, that our child might be… You know. Trinity told me what would happen, if this… This_ _ **witch**_ _she talked about found her, than she send pawns to take her away from us… We may never see her again, if that happens…"_

 _Qrow simply looked to Roman, having a solemn look on his face. Roman finally pushed himself off of the wall as he turned over to the Huntsman. "What does she plan on doing with her anyway? Why does she even need her?"_

" _I wish I knew…" Qrow said as he took another sip from his flask._

" _That's not exactly helpful you know?"_

" _Well excuse me for being honest."_

 _Qrow soon noticed the look on his face; he saw that he was still filled with concern. Why wouldn't he be concerned about this? This was his child they were talking about after all. When he had been told of this situation, he didn't want to believe the fact that people outside of Ozpin, outside of the Headmasters really knew the existence of Salem and about the Grimm Hybrids otherwise known as Shadows. Even with the voice at the back of his head telling him that it was just one big made up story he still trusted Ozpin with his life. He had his trust a long time ago, so why would he stop now?_

 _Qrow let out a sigh before he had said to the new father, "Listen Roman, I may not know exactly what Salem's planning to do if your daughter is what Trinity thinks she is, but one thing that I do is that you can trust Oz. He'll keep your family safe."_

 _Roman gave the Huntsman a look, not knowing if he should believe him or not._

" _No offense to your Headmaster friend, but he's gonna need to convince before I can fully trust him…" Roman stated, "... What kind of proof does he have to show for it?"_

" _The way I see it, he's proving it to you right now, by keeping your family hidden here." Qrow said, "I know you have a hard time relying on others, but if anything, he'll keep his word. We all will."_

 _Once more Roman merely looked to Qrow, but this time he looked him in the eye as if he had been staring straight into his soul. In his eyes, through his facial expression, Roman saw that he hadn't been lying to him, though doubt still clouded his mind._

 _Since his father, hell since the people he encountered through most of his life, they had always twisted their words to make it sound like they were telling the truth. In reality when push came to shove their true colors were revealed and in turn saw how disgusting the people were. However in that moment he knew it wasn't about him. Here and now it was about the love of his life and their newborn child. He would do anything to keep them safe, and he truly would._

" _Because you have my trust, I'll give Ozpin the benefit of the doubt." Roman started to say, "But if,_ _ **ANYTHING**_ _should happen to them… You'll never see or hear from me again."_

 _Qrow took his words to heart, but couldn't help but smirk at this, "Alright tham." He said, "It's a deal."_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present; Later that Evening (Mistral)**_ _-_

Both teams returned to the place they would call home for the moment as they stayed in Mistral. Though their original plan was to stay in a hotel, after Qrow had recovered from his near death experience, he provided them the temporary house that he would used for his missions in Mistral. They had enough space for where they could train, not to mention they had a spectacular view of the mountains from afar. It was nice to live in luxury for once is what they all thought when they first laid their eyes on the place.

Currently most of them were celebrating while Qrow was away drinking. Why were they celebrating you may ask? Why it was because of Melody Wren Branwen. Earlier that day, they picked her from the hospital as the doctor finally discharged her from the hospital. He had told them that as long as she didn't do anything reckless she would fully recover by the end of the month.

To celebrate, they had bought her a new outfit, since the other one was torn to pieces. She now had on a black leather vest along with a dark gray short sleeved hoodie with a dark green tank top; she had on a pair of ripped jeans with a pair of ankle high black boots. She had on a pair of fingerless gloves stopping at just her elbows and had a dark red scarf around her neck, similar to that of what her cousin and father had. She still wore the silver cross around her neck that showed as plain as day, and a set of bandages were seen around head where her wound was. Though it didn't bother the teams or her in the slightest.

" **CHEERS!** " They were heard yelling before they sipped from their cups filled with soda and pop.

"Ah, now that's satisfying!" Melody said after taking the cup away from her lips, "I know I was there for two weeks, but I was getting sick of what they were serving me in that hospital."

"The food was really that bad?" Rosario asked rhetorically before she said, "And here I thought the upper part of Mistral was supposed to be fancy."

"I know right?" Melody said, "The food was awful, it was like eating cardboard! Roman can even speak for me!"

"I'm sure he would if he was in the same room." Neo said as she was doing her hair.

"Where did he go anyway?" Nora asked as she sweets they had bought earlier that day, "Didn't he say he was going to get something to drink?"

"He's with Ruby, Cristal, and Destiny." Jaune said, "It's understandable as to why he's there."

"It's good for him." Ren said, "Despite the predicament, him and his daughter finally have time together after being apart for so long."

"And here I thought, magic and Grimm Hybrids were hard to believe but a kid being in a body of a doll… I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Melody said, "You guys can't find an explanation for it?"

The whole group shook her head in reply. "Not even Cristal knows?" Melody added.

"Not even her, which is shocking since she knows a lot more stuff than we do!" Nora said.

"Well, you can't expect her to know everything." Neo told her.

Melody sat back into the couch, placing the soda on the table as she couldn't help but have a certain thought in her head. "If the Relics, and well, that Elise being this Rogue Maiden weren't enough to add our list of problems, Auntie's tribe has the Spring Maiden." She said, "After all this time, after my two years of searching, my dad actually had an idea on where she was hiding. He's gonna get a scolding when he gets back here."

The whole group looked at one another, as they all had the same question in their head. Ren spoke up, "Not to change the subject or anything, but if she left when you and Yang were babies, how did you come to know her?"

Melody soon replied, "... I honestly didn't know about her until a certain incident when Yang and I were kids. After that my dad told me everything about her. The fact that she's his twin, the fact that he was from a bandit tribe, the fact that he was on the same team as my uncle and Ruby's mom, Auntie Summer. And the fact that she was Uncle Tai's first love."

The group stayed silent at this, as Melody had a somewhat sad look on her face before she continued, "... Some family we came from huh? Yang and I are so hell bent on finding her, that we would do anything. Though, I guess Yang had better control over it than I did. I ended up throwing my life away for it to find it and to…"

" _ **... Protect them from the Creature?**_ " Rosario finished for her, "... Is what you were going to say wasn't it?"

This time Melody had nothing to say as she sat back in her seat and turned her head to the ceiling; shutting her eyes for a little bit. All of them couldn't help but sympathise with what was currently going on through Melody's head right now. Ever since she had told them about this Creature made from her own semblance, they could understand her not wanting to tell anyone in the first place. Since that incident when she was a child, everyone on her island looked at her differently, even her own mother.

No one deserves that kind of attention. Not Fanus, not people that look different, not even people like Melody. Would Yang forgive her, if she were to tell her? Would her uncle forgive her if she did tell him? They may never know.

Than again, it was like the famous quote, "You never know, unless you try." All Melody needed was a little push of encouragement. A certain someone wearing a red hood could provide her with that.

Before one of them could say anything, they heard a knock at the front door, which had them all confused. Who could that be at this hour, is what they all thought in unison. Jaune stood up from the couch and went to answer it. Opening the door, they were all surprised to see a young farmer boy, with tan like skin and freckles standing at the door, looking nervous about something.

"Can… I help you?" Jaune asked.

"Um yeah…" He said, "By chance… Is there a Melody Branwen here?"

The group looked to Melody, which caused the young girl to shrug. She stood up from the couch as she approached the young boy.

"I'm her." Melody said, "Is there something the matter?"

"Well…" He started to say.

Just than Qrow came sliding in making everyone jump; Frosty had been on his shoulder trying to keep his balance as he walked funny.

" **I FOUND HIM!** " He exclaimed in a drunken tone.

"Oh dear God…" Melody said making a face.

"... Yeah, I think your dad, could use some help." The farmer boy added awkwardly.

"I am so sorry you had to put up with him." Melody said to him as she allowed Qrow to put his arm over her shoulders.

"Wow…" Neo said looking to the drunken Huntsman, "And here I thought Roman couldn't hold his liquor."

"Is he okay?" Scout asked awkwardly as she stood from where she sat.

"He's fine, this always happens after he visits the bar." The young Huntress replied.

Qrow hiccuped a little before he said to his daughter slurring his words, "Hey, Wren! I-Hic-I found him! You see that?"

"Yeah, you did." Melody said not quite understanding what he meant, "Time to lay down now. You had one too many to drink for tonight."

With Neo moving from the couch as well as Frosty jumping onto Melody's shoulder now, she allowed her dad to plop onto the couch. He threw his arm over his eyes as he laughed to himself. "I-I found him!" He slurred.

"For the love of-Could someone go get Ruby for me?" Melody asked.

Before anyone could, they heard Ruby come into the room, not sounding happy at all. " **WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?** " She yelled as she came into view with Roman, Destiny hanging out on her father's shoulder, and Cristal; along with Senka who was hanging out on top of Cristal's head, " **CAN'T A COUPLE OF PEOPLE READ THEIR COMIC BOOKS IN PEACE!?** "

Qrow let out a burp, getting their attention, which took Cristal, Roman and Destiny a bit, while Ruby face palmed herself.

"I see that Qrow's back." Roman said.

"Good God he smells terrible." Cristal said covering her nose.

"Uncle Qrow… Be honest, did you get drunk again?" Ruby asked, who had not been amused by the situation.

"Maybe…" He replied, causing Ruby and Melody to roll their eyes.

Destiny soon noticed the guest standing in the room, who seemed to be transfixed on Ruby, causing her expression to brighten. "Oscar!" She exclaimed, "You're here!" This caused the group to look to her with confusion; a couple of times they looked to the young farmer, named Oscar before turning back to Destiny.

"You know him?" Neo asked her.

Destiny nodded her head before she replied, "He's the one that gave me this body, and he helped me get into the city!"

"Seriously?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Wow…" Oscar said getting the attention back to him. He stepped forward, still having his eyes on Ruby, "... You… _**Have silver eyes**_."

Ruby looked surprised at this, having hearing that phrase before, though the rest seemed to be confused by this. Ruby stepped forward a little before she finally asked, "... Who… Are you?"

Oscar took a deep breath before he said, "Well like Destiny said, my name is Oscar. Oscar Pine."

"Wait for it…" Qrow had been heard saying.

"But…" He said, "... You might also know me as… _**Professor Ozpin**_."

At this point everyone's jaws dropped to the floor looking to Oscar in complete and utter shock, Roman and Cristal especially. Everyone had been silent at this not wanting to be believe what they just heard.

"Okay, that part I did not know." Destiny soon said breaking the silence.

" **I DID IT!** " Qrow yelled making everyone jump when he fell off the couch passing out.

( _ **Opening Theme: RWBY V5 Opening-The Triumph Performed By Casey Lee Williams**_ )

* * *

 _Hey guys, Tenshi here._

 _I know, I know, you guys have been waiting for this and I'm very sorry it took so long for me to post the first part. The reason why it did is because one, I wanted to wait for all the episodes to come out so I can take the time to get an idea of what RT was doing or where they were going with it. So now that they're all out I can get the scenarios together._

 _Second, I was able to successfully get a part time job, while balancing out classes as I'm back in college, though the only downside is that I don't have as I could have liked, and I'm doing the best I can to write up the next chapter, but I am a bit stressed out because of the part-time job I've got._

 _Third, as you might've seen, I have a new story I'm currently writing with a couple of friends of mine, which is the Hero Academia Fanfic. The updates are slow too, but I'm doing my best to balance them out as best as I can._

 _Once more I'm very sorry about the long wait for The Blood of Grimm, and for now I am going to put the Tales of Grimm on hold, until the summer hopefully, and hopefully by than their will be a less stressful time for me. Fair warning, the updates will be slow, but I will try to upload the chapters as best as I can._

 _Thanks so much for reading and being with me for this long. This is Tenshi signing off ^_^._


	2. Chapter 1: To Finish What Began

( _ **Opening Theme: RWBY V5 Opening-The Triumph Performed By Casey Lee Williams**_ )

- _ **Somewhere in Remnant**_ -

Elise didn't know what to think anymore. First she had to take to heart what her sisters told her, than it was the dreams and now she was the Rogue Maiden. It had only been weeks though really she felt like it had been ages. A lot has happened since than. Salem taught her how to control her new found powers. Salem taught her how to control her newfound powers so as to make sure she wouldn't have a repeat at what happened in Oniyuri. Considering how Salem treats her pupils, it was tough to handle even by Elise's standards.

At least, enough control to manifest weapons out of ice. Most of her time she spent her time in the training room, or in Tyrian's room keeping him in check. Often at times, she found herself spending more of her time there than in the training room. Sometimes it was hours, or the whole night if he so desired. She would make sure Ruby would pay the next time she saw her. An eye for an eye as Tyrian once said.

Within Elise sat in one of the many bathing chambers, as to ease her muscles from the training she put herself through. Her long silk like hair just in the water as she washed herself, taking care of her newfound wounds. Often at times she looked into her own reflection of the water taking notice of the scar on her chest, remembering that it had been there since she was made.

Sometimes she could feel something burning as if there had been a fire waiting to explode and threaten to turn her to ash from the inside out. She couldn't understand why as it hurt, but she felt pain nonetheless. She allowed herself to sink into the water at the thought.

"There something on your mind Elise?"

Elise didn't need to see who it had been. She knew who the voice had belonged to. It had been Cinder Fall who had fully recovered from her injuries. Elise didn't say anything as she put her head towards the ceiling. "Now, now no need to look so down." Cinder told her leaning against the wall, "You should feel honored to have such a gift. Especially since your the first among your kind to possess a Maiden's magic without the use of Aura."

"... What do you want Cinder?" Elise said to her as she adjusted herself.

"Relax yourself. I simply want to know how your handling the other half of my powers considering that you had gotten them from me." She said.

Elise finally turned to her as she bought her legs closer to her chest. "I often hear you and Diamond talking about it. About how you difficulty sleeping, because of your dreams. Hard to believe that you baring the face of who could've been the Fall Maiden plagues your mind."

Cinder stood there calmly even when droplets of water that turned into shards of ice levitated just inches from her face.

"Did you come in here just to anger me?" Elise said to her harshly, "I have to say, you're doing a good job at it."

Cinder chuckled at this, and with a simple wave of her hand, the shards of ice melted, changing back into water. "Salem has taught you well about control." She told her, "I'll give you that."

"You expected me to attack you?"

"Of course. It is in your training after all."

Elise stayed silent before she removed herself from the water to get properly dressed, after throwing on a towel and drying herself off. "I know it can be difficult to get used to." Cinder said, "No one said it would be. But think of this as a new age for you and your sisters. Once you've mastered the next step, your dreams and hallucinations will be a thing of the past."

"You make it sound so simple." Elise said as she finished dressing herself before she started to tie back her hair, "Than again it must've been simple for you. Unlike I, you practically studied the Maidens before you gained their power."

"That's because a Rogue Maiden hasn't been seen until now." She told her, "This is a chance for you to get what your sisters most desire most from this world. With your new found strength, you'll be one step closer."

Elise finally turned to Cinder, giving her a quizzical look as she played with the ends of her ponytail. "You and I have a lot more in common than you might think. I'm not just talking about our Maidens powers but something else entirely."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Elise couldn't help but ask.

"You told me once that your sisters didn't view you as anything but small." The Fall Maiden replied, "That you're the weak link in the chain. But you can achieve something of your own desires should you only wish for it."

"And that would be?"

"Power. With this new development you can show them, show your enemies that you won't be the weakest pup in the litter. And I can help you with that."

Once more Elise had a quizzical look on her face as she couldn't help but wonder about something. She had an idea on what Cinder was saying before she responded, "The Mistress has already taught me how to control it. What more could you offer me?"

"You may have learned control, but that is only the tip of the iceberg." Cinder said, "I'll show you what it truly means to be in power. Which is why I took the liberty of asking permission from Salem to take you under my wing."

Elise was surprised to hear this, before she said, "I was under the impression that the Mistress wanted me to remain here."

"I am well aware of the conditions that you two made." Cinder said, "She has given me a condition, should you accept my offer. Myself and my disciples are to keep a close eye on you when you and I are away from here. As long as you do what I tell you, than you will have no reason to worry."

Elise took a moment to think what Cinder was proposing. It had been almost too good to be true to her really. It had been almost too good to be true. To have the opportunity to be taught under the Fall Maiden herself, her powers counterpart was an opportunity she should take. At the same time she couldn't help but have a sense of doubt. The way that Cinder had with her words, she couldn't help but wonder if she had some sort of bigger game in mind. She didn't know what kind of background she came from but she knew the reason why she was here. Knowing Cinder she would use any opportunity she had laid before her to get what she desired.

Than again, she was right about one thing; she wanted to be stronger and to prove to her sisters she could hold her own.

"If you really believe that I can improve…" Elise began to say, "... Than I accept your offer, Cinder Fall."

Cinder smiled at this, "I knew you wouldn't refuse." She said before she motioned her to follow, "Now than, won't you join us in our meeting?"

* * *

- _ **Mistral; Haven Academy, Headmasters Office**_ -

Lionheart sat at his desk, looking disheartened as he had many thoughts in his head about what he has done in the past, and for what he may do in the future. He had so many regrets ever since he had joined Salem. It wasn't like he didn't have a choice, surely they would understand that. Ozpin, Qrow and maybe even Roman would understand, wouldn't they?

He soon heard the doors open and Lionheart picked up his head to see that it had been Siin and Watts standing at the door.

"Are we ready?" Is what Watts had asked.

Lionheart only exchanged a look to the two of them before he stood from his desk to follow them. Sinn went to the bookshelf on the far side of the room and tilted it in a certain angle. With the sound of a click, it had opened a hidden passage within the office. The three of them entered, following a path that had been provided until they reached a dead end. What stood alone was a Creature of Grimm that made itself known with the sounds of clicks.

It had been the Grimm only known as the Seer as it's head dimly glowed an ominous red glow; in it's head there looked to be cloud.

"Ladies first." Sinn said as she pushed Lionheart roughly.

Lionheart approached the Seer, as he couldn't help shrink slightly when he gazed at it. Finally he spoke, "Your Grace?... Are you there?"

The cloud within the Seer's head formed an image; there within the Seer they all saw Salem and beside her had been the Fall Maiden Cinder Fall and the Shadow, the newly named Rogue Maiden, known as Elise, as she looked as though she had dark circles under her eyes.

" _Hello Leonardo._ " Salem said, " _Do you have something to report?_ "

"Of course ma'am." Lionheart replied, "I would not waste your time if not."

Watts approached the Seer, having a curious look on his face. "I'm still fascinated by this creature." He said before tapping it lightly, "Elise? Cinder dear, are we coming through? Can you see us clearly? Or as clearly as you can?"

Elise and even Salem looked to Cinder as if they were expecting her to answer him. Though it hadn't been long before Cinder had replied, clearly annoyed in doing so, " _Shut. Up._ "

"Oh hey, you recovered!" Sinn said as her eyes brightened.

"Oh good. You've recovered." Watts said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

" _You're report._ " Salem soon said, " _What is it?_ "

Watts stepped back and motioned for Lionheart to answer her. The headmaster soon replied hesitantly, "I… I found the Spring Maiden… And the child… Her soul is out as you predicted. She was here in the body of a doll."

Salem looked pleased, " _Is that so? Well done…_ "

Lionheart smiled expecting to be praised but his expression fell when she instead praised-

" _ **Arthur.**_ " She said, " _Had I known you'd be expediting this process, I would've sent you long ago._ "

Watts smiled at this, "As much as I love to take credit ma'am, I can't say either of us are to thank for this."

"Yes." Sinn soon added, "You could say, that a little bird told us."

Salem, Cinder and Elise especially had been surprised to hear this kind of thing.

" _Explain._ " Salem demanded in a soft authoritative tone of voice.

Lionheart had done what she asked, as he told them, "You see ma'am, Qrow Branwen, along with Roman Torchwick arrived here at Haven Academy earlier today. Qrow believes that the Spring Maiden is residing with his sisters tribe."

" _Is the girl with them?_ " Cinder asked.

"Yes." Watts replied, "Miss Rose was an attendant."

" _And Cristal?_ " Elise soon asked, " _Was she there too?_ "

"Unfortunately so." Sinn replied, "Though the traitorous rat has gotten rusty in her tricks. She didn't even realize I was the same room with them."

All Salem did was raise her hand and they had ceased their conversations. " _Do you have the tribes location?_ " Salem asked the Headmaster.

Lionheart soon responded, though he sounded a little distressed, "Yes, but you have to hurry! Qrow is not only determined to capture Elise, but he's already at odds with my- **GAH!** " Lionheart had been cut off abruptly when one of the Seers tentacles wrapped around his neck suddenly, choking him. It brought him to his knees as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

" _Leonardo._ " Salem began to say, " _Do you remember the first time we met? I remember. I remember your fear. But… Since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave._ "

The Seer lifted another one of its tentacles, letting the blade on the tip of it hoover just inches from his face.

" _I won't forget all that you've done for me…_ " She stated, "... _**Do not forget everything I can do to you**_."

Finally she motioned the Seer to release Lionheart, and he was able to catch his breath. Salem soon instructed her associates, " _Cinder, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts, Sinn and Azure when she returns and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the Relic and contact Hazel and Diamond._ "

Sinn tilted her head a little before saying, "Mistress? What about the child? Do we just leave her and allow her powers to return to her?"

" _Of course._ _ **It's what we want from her after all.**_ " Salem said, " _Even if the Mirror does find her, we still have her original vessel. Her soul will return to it once the pieces of her powers have been found. As for the Relic… The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need._ "

"Understood ma'am." Watts said.

Just before Watts and Sinn could leave they were stopped by Salem. " _Not you Arthur._ " She said, " _Tyrian is in need of a new tail._ " Both Watts and Sinn were shocked to hear this.

"Tyrian lost his tail!?" Sinn exclaimed.

"What happened to his old one?" Watts asked.

" _Guess._ " Was all Cinder had replied.

Both of them drew their own conclusion remembering the assignment that Salem had given to Tyrian and two of the Shadows. "The Silver Eyed girl?" Watts said.

Cinder merely grunted in response as an answer to his question. Sinn gave Elise a look of worry knowing full well her connection between Elise and Tyrian. "Sister?" Sinn said with worry.

" _I'm fine._ " Elise responded, as if she read her thoughts; her voice sounded a bit aggressive.

Sinn flinched at her tone of her voice, but still couldn't help but look to her with concern.

"Don't worry ma'am." She soon heard Watts say, "It will be done."

" _Good._ " Salem said.

Thus the image faded, leaving nothing but a black abyss and it had been quiet in the room. "Seems Torchwick was right Lionheart." Watts said, "The students aren't pushovers."

"Elise…" Sinn said to herself still with worry in her voice, "... I'm so sorry…"

* * *

When the conversation had ended, Salem took notice of that Cinder and Elise weren't pleased to hear their given assignments from Salem. With a sigh she told her, "... You're both free to speak your mind."

Cinder had been the first to speak up, "I don't understand. Working with bandits!? Keeping Ruby and Cristal alive!? Leaving Destiny with them!? What's the point? We're strong enough to take what we want by force!"

"I have to agree with Cinder." Elise said, "Bandits are untrustworthy. We can't believe what they say, and we can't trust them to keep their word. For that matter Ruby…" Anger was soon heard in her voice; Her blind eye soon changed as black veins were seen appearing on her face, though Salem looked to her calmly, "... She doesn't deserve to keep her life. Not after what she did."

Salem soon replied to the both of them, "... _**Never underestimate the usefulness of others**_. Take Leonardo. He was one of Ozpin's most trusted, and yet now…" Though she didn't finish her sentence, she let out a light chuckle, recalling the day, she had succeeded in turning Lionheart into another one of her pawns.

She soon turned her attention to Elise, "I understand your feelings child, I can feel your anger. It is a shame what happened in Oniyuri, but you must remember why it is necessary she keeps her life. Remember what I've told you. You must use your enemies before you dispose of them and their potential."

For a moment Elise recalled the first time Salem had told her these words. With a deep sigh her eye changed back to being blind and the veins on her face disappeared. "Of course Mistress." Elise said as she bowed slightly, "...Forgive me."

"You are forgiven." Salem told her before she turned to Cinder, "You will have the power I promised you when the time is right. But remember that it comes with a cost. If Ruby Rose has learned to harness her gift, then you and the Shadows must take care to protect yours. There's only so much I can do to aid you."

Cinder and Elise glanced at one another before they bowed to Salem. Elise was the first to leave the room and right before Cinder could follow-

"And Cinder." Salem said stopping her, "Before you go inform Tyrian…" Cinder saw Salem's expression change from a smile to a look of anger herself, "... _**That I wish to have a word with him**_."

Cinder had a smile of her own, and nodded before she took her leave.

* * *

- _ **Outside of Anima; Somewhere Over Lake Matsu**_ -

" **ROCK!** "

" **PAPER!** "

The twins Van and Nilla were both playing rock, paper, scissors to pass the time on their travels to Mistral. Nilla had thrown paper while Van had thrown paper; In the next second Nilla put her hand over her sisters hand. Van groaned in defeat before she was flicked on the forehead by her sister. Weiss and Azure had been watching them play and Weiss couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two of them bicker again. Azure however had a confused look on her face which Weiss had taken notice of.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Azure had replied, "This game is misleading. Your sister's hand. It doesn't make sense that paper can beat rock."

"Sometimes games doesn't have to make sense." Weiss told her, "It's all just for fun. And it is a good way to pass the time."

"Fun, huh?" She said, "Haven't heard that word in a long time…"

This time, Weiss was the one that had the confused look. What did she mean by that, she couldn't help but think. It wasn't long before Weiss noticed the look in her eye; they looked sad and distant. As if she had read her thoughts, Azure had soon started to explain herself, though Azure herself didn't know why she did, "My sisters and I… Come from an island. We used to call it a paradise from Heaven. Though some of our rules were strict, we were happy. We used play, tell each other stories, get in and out of trouble, anything that we thought was fun."

Weiss had sensed a solemn in her words as she told her all of this. "What… What happened?" She soon asked.

Azure didn't look to her as she responded, "... Let's just say there was a terrible tragedy."

"Oh…" Weiss said drawing her own conclusion, "... I'm sorry. It must've been a great place to live in."

"Yes." She said, "It was…"

Both girls took notice of the shadows that casted just over their bodies, grabbing their attention along with Van and Nilla. The four of them looked in awe at the view they saw outside. They saw it was islands floating high above the water, with Dust crystals growing from the formations; vines connected to one island after another. It was indeed a sight to behold for them.

"Wow…" The twins said.

"This is extraordinary." Azure had commented.

"Come on! Let's get better view up top!" Nilla said as she dragged Van with her; Weiss and Azure soon followed behind them. They had gotten on to the pilot's cabin where the twins immediately went towards the windows to look at more of the islands that floated above their heads.

"Where are we?" Weiss soon asked as she approached the Pilot.

"Nowhere good." He replied, "Passing b some of Lake Matsu's floating islands. The gravity Dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm."

"Is that right?" Azure asked curiously.

"You know it." The Pilot said, "I'm just betting on our friends in distress are keeping them busy."

"That's a mean thing to say!" Van said.

"Would you rather have the Grimm come and find us here?" He asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss noticed something out of the ordinary. In the distance she saw an airship that had been on fire, and was heading right towards them.

" **LOOK OUT!** " Weiss exclaimed.

The damaged airship flew just above, though it had narrowly hit them making the ship rock slightly; Azure and Weiss almost lost their balance while Van and Nilla hit the floor with a thud.

"What was that!?" Van yelled.

They looked outside and saw the doomed vessel that belonged to Mistral crash into one of the islands, causing an explosion making the twins shudder and Weiss and Azure's eyes widen in shock. "You gotta be kidding me!" The Pilot said before he switched his radio back on. They heard the woman's voice from earlier since the ship she was on was nearby.

" _By the Gods we've lost Percy!_ " She said, " _Help!_ "

They saw something big pass by the ship and flying towards the Mistral airship that had been nearby. Weiss and Azure had caught a glimpse of them, as they saw wasp-like creatures surrounding the damage ship. The twins saw them too as they clung onto one another.

"Wha-" Nilla said, with her voice quivering, "-What are those things?!"

" _ **Lancers**_." Azure replied. Though in her head, as she watched the Lancers swarm the ship, she had a different thought altogether, " _This isn't good. The humans are projecting too much fear. They're Black Sheep now…_ " They watched in horror as the swarm launched their stingers on all sides trapping the Mistral airship. One Lancer flew higher than the rest, and was ready to attack.

" _We're hooked!_ " The Mistral Pilot cried out, " _We're hooked! Everyone abandon shi-_!"

 **BOOM!**

The Lancer that was higher than the rest dived bombed into the airship, extinguishing all the passengers that had been onboard. Van and Nilla let out a scream before they went to hug their older sister, while Azure couldn't help but grit her teeth. She soon heard voices coming from the swarm, as they took notice of them.

" _ **More trespassers!**_ "

" _ **Outsiders!**_ "

" _ **It's not enough! The pains not gone!**_ "

" _ **Get rid of the problem!**_ "

" _ **Get rid of them!**_ "

" _ **Kill! Kill**_ "

" _ **KILL THEM ALL!**_ "

" **GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!** " Azure yelled to the Pilot when she saw the swarm fly towards them. The Pilot didn't hesitate as he put all he had into the engines and thus the chase began. "Lancers!" The Pilot said, "It just had to be Lancers!" He turned to the people behind him, "Everyone buckle-Huh?"

He had been cut off when saw Weiss go below deck once she made sure Van and Nilla were buckled up tight, taking Azure and the Pilot back by this.

As Weiss got her Myrtenaster out from her case the Pilot's voice soon came on the intercom.

" _What are you doing kid!?_ " He said.

"What we _**SHOULD'VE**_ done in the first place!" Weiss replied as she looked through the cargo hold, "You're carrying Dust right?"

The Pilot had responded, " _Officially, no. Actually, yes._ "

Weiss smiled at this before she opened one of the boxes; taking the Dust vials she started to load up. "Than when I tell you, open the rear doors!" She said.

"Better make it quick!" He said before Weiss felt the ship move suddenly.

The last Dust vial she had in her hand accidently slipped from her fingers, making it bounce. It would've broken on impact of the wall, were it not for Azure, who had been able to catch it just as she got off of the ladder. Weiss herself had been surprised to see her just down there with her, recalling the words that she had said prior.

"Gear up." Azure told her as she threw the vial to her, "Unless you'd rather die."

"I thought you said it was foolish to fight them?" Weiss said with a smirk as she put the vial in her weapon.

"I never said you would fight alone." She replied.

Weiss had been taken back when a circular diagram appeared beneath Azure's feet; She thought it was glyph at first, but something about it felt different, not just by the appearance of the red eye. Azure put her hands together and seemingly out of thin air, a weapon appeared as she pulled her hands apart from each other. It appeared to be a curve like blade in a black color; the diagram disappeared when she took hold of it.

Grabbing the vial containing fire Dust, she put it in it's compartment before pressing a button. It allowed a nearly invisible string that connected to the tips of the blade to glow a faint red glow. She nodded to Weiss, indicating that she had been prepared; She nodded back before she summoned a pair of black glyphs, allowing them to stick to the ground.

" **READY!** " They both yelled.

Thus the cargo doors opened revealing the Lancers. Azure attacked first; When she pulled back the string an arrow made of fire appeared. She let it go, allowing the arrow to fly. It hit the Lancer setting it on fire in an instant. The arrows she fired onto the other Lancers met the same fate. Weiss followed her lead as she activated her semblance. Several glyphs appeared before her, as she started to fire Dust of her own knocking a couple of Lancers out of the air.

" _Hang on!_ " They heard the Pilot say.

The ship began to move evasively as more and more Lancers came in to attack. Both Weiss and Azure continued to fire as more and more of them flew at them, ready to kill them. It wasn't long before both of the girls were nearly knocked off balance when ship rocked like a boat.

"What now!?" Weiss exclaimed.

" _It's bad Weiss!_ " They heard Nilla say, " _We got hooked!_ "

" _This is really, really bad!_ " Van couldn't help but add.

" _Don't worry, I got an idea!_ " The Pilot said, " _Hold on! Literally!_ "

The ship began to pick up speed as the Pilot steered it towards the floating island, with the Grimm hot on their tail. At the last second, the ship dove towards the lake below; As he pulled up, it had gained enough momentum to throw the Lancers off of the ship.

" _Hooray! It worked!_ " Van cheered.

" _That was amazing!_ " Nilla exclaimed out of glee.

"It's not over yet!" Azure said before she gestured to the rest of the horde that had been chasing them. Weiss soon hatched an idea of her own, "Can you find us a pair of islands we can fit between?"

" _You just read my mind kid!_ " The Pilot said.

He steered the ship towards a pair of islands that were connected to each other vua vines. Weiss looked to Azure and they both nodded to each other. They both aimed at the rock formation above on each side of the island before firing. The debris that fell landed right on top of the horde knocking them out of the air and killed them instantly.

" _ **WOOHOO!**_ " The twins cheered.

" _Yeah!_ " The Pilot shouted in triumph, " _Great going you two, we're in the clear!_ "

Weiss sighed with relief, "We did it! We did it Azure!" As Weiss turned to her, she noticed that Azure had a tense look on her face, when her eyes laid upon the smoke. "What's wrong?"

"Not yet." Azure said before pulling back the string creating another arrow, "We're not done."

Weiss turned to the outside, as she wondered what she meant. Just as the smoke started to clear, she had been taken back when a significantly larger Lancer came flying towards them.

"It's a Queen Lancer!" Weiss exclaimed.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " The Pilot and the twins yelled.

Azure released the arrow she held and it flew towards it, hitting the Queen dead center; but the Queen attacked with the same amount of force. Though Azure was able to block it, she was sent flying back into the ship, nearly knocking her out and causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

"Azure!" Weiss yelled, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm alright." Azure replied as she quickly wiped away the blood to hide the fact that there were black spots, "Regular attacks won't work against the Queen. We need to hit with something bigger."

Weiss for a moment though to herself at what they could use against the Queen Lancer. It wasn't long until she recalled what they had been surrounded with. "I think I've got it!" She said, "Just stay where you are!" Azure nodded and Weiss jumped to the back where she had been standing. She activated her glyphs again, allowing the cargo float in the air. Azure had been quick to catch on with her plan as she formed another arrow with her weapon.

" **NOW!** "

Thus she sent the cargo flying towards the Queen. Just as this was done, Azure fired the arrow right onto the cargo filled with Dust causing a chain reaction when it hit, causing another smoke screen. For a moment they thought it was over, but both girls were taken back when the Queen emerged from the smoke, with no scratches and not even a limb missing.

" _I can see the shoreline!_ " They heard the Pilot say, " _Gods! We're not gonna make it!_ "

"The armor is thicker than I thought!" Azure said, "We need something bigger!"

"I have just the thing!" Weiss told her, "Brace yourself for what's next!"

Weiss thrusted her weapon into the ground before Azure had a chance to reply. From the summoning circle, appeared the knight, or better known as the Arma Gigas emerged, with it's sword armed and ready. Azure stood there in awe by this, almost forgetting the pain she felt from her two partners.

"Pull up!" She shouted and the Pilot did just that.

As he did this, the Arma Gigas started to move. It exited the the ship, jumping downward towards the Queen. The Queen retaliated by firing it's stinger but the Arma Gigas was able to block it with ease; Though the stinger ended up hitting the cargo ship instead. The Arma Gigas took out its sword and managed to slice the Grimm in two, letting it disappear the instant it had been killed; the Arma Gigas disappeared as well.

" _ **WEISS!**_ " Nilla yelled, " _ **WE'RE GONNA CRASH!**_ "

Weiss cursed herself and made an effort to slow the ship down with her semblance. Though it proved to be useless as the ship crashed into the trees on the horizon.

* * *

- _ **Somewhere in Anima; Just Rite Station**_ -

Yang and Angel didn't think they would be traveling with a whole group, and yet here they were with a Grimm Hybrid, a Fanus, the Hitman and a child looking exactly like Destiny, speaking in what Yang could only describe as cryptic messages. The only thing the two of them knew was they wanted the same thing. What better way than travel together through the continent of Anima.

And Yang, had a pretty good idea on where to start.

Granted she wanted more answers from them, but she trusted Bones, when she told her, "When we find what we're looking for, all will be explained.

Normally, Yang wasn't really considered a patient person, though this time she could make an exception. Within the stations shop, Red Death who had been wearing a cloak to conceal herself, had been looking down the aisle with Eliza holding her arm so that she wouldn't run into anything. Yang herself, along with Angel Bones and the child she now knew as Syndeti were over by the bar.

The Bartender couldn't help but eye them suspiciously as he cleaned the a glass.

"Ain't you fellas a bit young to be drinking?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang gave a smile before she removed her sunglasses, "Waters for me and my friends." She said, "It's hot out."

The Bartender nodded, "Oh. Sure." He said as he went ahead to give them what she asked. He handed the first water to Syndeti who had been playing with her bear. After she opened the bottle she didn't hesitate to gulp it down at a fast pace.

"Whoa, go easy on that!" Angel told her as he gently pulled the body away, "Your gonna end up choking yourself!"

Syndeti wiped the water away from her chin before she said to Angel, "I apologize. But she's really thirsty you see, so she needs to get her energy one way or another."

"Child!" They heard Red Death say sternly as she along with Eliza joined them at the bar, "Please refrain yourself from using that term so lightly. Someone could be listening.

"It's alright as long as its Yang." Syndeti reassured her, "If she can trust her with a secret than I can too."

"That's not an excuse, you know that." She told her.

Angel soon leaned over to Yang, "What do you think they're talking about?" He whispered.

"Haven't the foggiest." Yang replied as she and Bones gotten their water from the bartender, "Just let a girl enjoy her drink while we have the chance to relax."

"But that's silly, Gold One can't drink." Bones said as she took a sip.

Yang laughed a little, though before she could reply to Bones they heard someone else laugh. The laugh belonged to a man as followed with a voice. "Are you telling me, _**YOU'RE**_ too young to drink?" The man said in a drunken tone, eyeing Yang in particular, "You look like a regular Huntress. And a beauty at that."

"I'm good." Yang told him calmly, "Thanks pal."

"Seriously…" The man said as he approached her, undeterred, "... Not too bulky, not too lean, your-"

"Just right." She finished as she rolled her eyes, "Yup. Like I said, I'm good."

"Dude, really?" Angel said, "Your like ten years older!"

"You should stop before you start some trouble." Eliza told him.

The main didn't listen to Angel or Eliza as he reached to Yang.

"And your hair…"

He had been taken by surprise when Yang grabbed his wrist a little rougher than expected. In an instant her eyes changed from purple to red; In the very next second she punched him across the face, sending him flying out the door and knocking a tooth out in the process, leaving most of them stunned.

"I tried to warn you." Eliza said before asking the Bartender after he handed a bottle of water to Angel, "Could I have one too please?"

"Gold One is super strong!" Bones said in awe.

"Amazing!" Syndeti said with a smile.

"We apologize for this sir." Red Death said to the Bartender.

"We'll just pay for our drinks and go." Angel added as he went to get his wallet.

The Bartender smiled to them reassuringly before he said, "There's no need." He said, "They're on the house. He's been driving me crazy."

"How generous, thank you sir." Eliza said as she bowed slightly in the direction of his voice.

Yang finally reached out to the water bottle, but found her hand to be shaking. With her robotic limb she took hold of it as to steady herself before she heaved a sigh. "Something the matter?" Angel asked finishing up his drink.

"It's nothing." Yang replied, before she took her drink and opened with the help of her limb.

"So… What brings you fella's around these parts?" The Bartender asked.

Yang held up a single finger as if to say, "Give me a minute" as she drank up the whole bottle. She pulled the now empty bottle away from her lips, setting it on the table. "Thanks." She said before she replied, "And we're…. Looking for someone."

The Bartender chuckled, "Not many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth nothin' around here." The Bartender suddenly had a fearful look at the thought of who came by to the station, "... Well uh… Ra-"

" _ **Raven Branwen.**_ " Yang finished for him.

There had been silence amongst them; the young Huntresses, Huntsman and Hitman were able to tell she came by just by his expression. "Thanks again." Yang said as she retrieved her sunglasses. Yang lifted Syndeti off of the stools and thus they started to make their way out of the store with Syndeti in her arms.

"Hey now!" The Bartender said still with fear in his voice, "You fellas don't want to go messing with bandits! They're a world of trouble!"

"So I hear." Was all Yang said, not even turning to him.

"Thanks again for the hospitality." Red Death said as she bowed herself.

The group went to their vehicles and prepared themselves to move, with Syndeti at the front of Yang's bumblebee bike and Angel climbing onto the back seat. "So what now?" He asked as Yang started her engine, "We just drive until bump into Raven's tribe?"

"That's about the only thing we can do." Yang replied as she fixed her hair and put on her sunglasses.

"Than we should move while we still have daylight." Red Death said, as she started up her bike along with Eliza with a hum.

"Let us hope we'll find them in time." Eliza said.

"We'll find Birdie!" Bones said climbing onto the back of Red Death's bike, "Bones and friends are good at finding things!"

Just right when they were about leave-

"Hey!" The man from before said, "Girly!"

Yang let out a groan, as did Angel while the others turned to him as he stood. "You're still here?" Syndeti asked curiously.

"Didn't you learn your lesson man?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I mean seriously!" Yang said, "This isn't over?"

The man brushed himself off and looked to them with a smile; in between his teeth there was a gap, "I heard you guys… _**Are looking for someone.**_ "

* * *

Weiss came too an hour after the crash, and struggled to stand in the now broken down cargo ship. Everything in her body had hurt, though it would've been worse if her Aura hadn't protected her from the fall. The first thing she did when she managed to stand, was to get her sisters out. She thankfully found them in their seats where she left them, though both of them were unconscious. Despite the pain she had been in, she managed to unbuckle them from their seats and carry them outside, though she had struggled to do so. She let out a couple of coughs as she dropped to the floor keeping a firm grip on both of her sisters.

She soon heard footsteps and it hadn't been long before she saw a set of feet.

"Help us…" She pleaded as she looked to the people, both of them being men, "...Please…"

The two men were both armed, and looked to be wearing ragged clothing that looked dirty. They both had a smile on their face as they turned to someone.

"What do you think?" One of them asked.

A third person stepped forward, which was a young woman. She possessed long black hair, pale skin and a pair of red eyes. She looked down to Weiss and she couldn't help but smile.

"... I think…" She said still keeping her gaze on her and her sisters, "... _**We just hit the jackpot.**_ "

Before Weiss knew it, her whole world turned black thanks to the woman with eyes as red as a cherry.

( _ **Ending Theme: Shiki Ending 2-Moonlit Beauty Performed By BUCK-TICK**_ )


	3. Chapter 2: A Storm Is Coming

- _ **Twelve Years Ago; Somewhere in Anima**_ -

 _A couple of weeks had passed since the birth of Roman and Trinity's child, and needless to say despite her being only two weeks old, she was already showing signs of growth. They were surprised to see that she had already learned to crawl; when that happened she had begun to explore all that she could find. The different rooms in the cottage to even the outside of the house. Ozpin and Glynda caught her twice, trying to follow Qrow out the door. It certainly wasn't quiet at night anymore, since Destiny would wake them all up, but it mostly had been out of hunger. Trinity would often joke that her appetite came from Roman, but he didn't think it to be true._

 _His daughter took mostly after her mother after all._

 _Roman sat outside, enjoying the fresh air while his daughter was playing in a small playfield; she was provided with a set of toys as she sucked on a lightish pink pacifier. Roman would laugh to himself when she looked at a toy curiously and wondered how it works before dropping in on the floor. Trinity sat by his side as well, but was fast asleep as she rested her head on his shoulder. At least she's not inside, is what Roman thought to himself. It hadn't been long before he let out a yawn, since he had been up for almost the whole night trying to put Destiny to sleep._

" _You look like you've had a long night."_

 _He turned and saw Ozpin, holding two mugs in his hands; From the aroma he could tell that it had been coffee. Feeling parched and in the need to wake himself up, he took it from his hand._

" _Thanks." He said as he took a sip._

" _You're most welcome." Ozpin replied taking a sip of his own as well._

 _He looked over to the little baby in the small pen as he couldn't help but smile as she played with a couple of blocks. "Your daughter is quite spirited." Ozpin couldn't help but comment._

" _That she is." Roman said, "She's a lot like her mother here."_

 _The Headmaster took notice of Trinity as she subconsciously adjusted herself. "She's asleep again I see." He pointed out._

" _Yeah." The father replied, "She's been like this since Destiny came."_

" _Bringing her must've taken more of a toll on her than we thought. Now isn't that a curious thing?"_

" _That's an odd thing to say. Where did you come up with that?"_

" _Call it a gut feeling."_

 _For a moment, they both sat in silence as they continued to watch the little baby look at the ball as to wonder what she could do with it. Ozpin took notice of the look on Roman's face, as he looked to his newborn child. "You still have your doubts I take it?" He asked curiously._

 _Roman stayed silent as he drank from his mug of coffee. Ozpin soon continued, "I know that you have mixed feelings about me, considering. I don't blame you for having those feelings honestly. I want you to know that I'll do my best to keep my word."_

" _You sound like Qrow." Roman said, not even turning to him._

" _All I'm saying that you can trust me." He told him, "Whatever happened before doesn't matter. I'll keep your family safe."_

 _Roman finally turned to Ozpin, looking him dead in the eye. He had soon replied, as he took another sip, "Don't make promises you can't keep."_

 _Before Ozpin could say anything more, they heard Trinity let out a groan. She opened up her eyes as she let out a yawn. "Roman…?" She groaned, "... Did I fall asleep again?"_

" _You sure did." Her husband replied, "And dare I say you were drooling."_

 _Trinity turned red at this as she made a pout, "You could've woken me up."_

" _On the contrary, he thought it looked cute." Ozpin said._

 _This time, Roman was the one to turn red from embarrassment, making Trinity let out a giggle. While the three of them continued to conversate, they didn't realize that Destiny had accidentally thrown her ball outside of the play-field. She started to make a fuse as she went over to the gate; she put her hands through the gap, trying to reach for it, but it had been too far away, making little grunts as she did. In a blink both of her eyes turned white, as a silhouette of a butterfly appeared on her forehead as well as a set of lines on the very tip of her fingers when she reached out for the ball once more. The lines that were on her fingers appeared on the ball, causing it to shake slightly._

 _The ball started to move as the baby moved her hands in a sort of random direction. Ever so slightly the ball began to float, with it shaking a little, until the ball had managed to come over the fence and floated just above her. Destiny laughed as she started to clap. However when she did this, the lines on her hands disappeared and the ball ended up hitting the top of her head. She lost her smile as she began to cry; her pacifier fell out of her mouth as she did. The silhouette of the butterfly disappeared as her parents approached, having heard her cries._

" _Hey Princess." Roman said as he picked her up; He started to bounce her gently as an effort to get her to stop, "What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself?"_

" _There, there, sweetheart." Trinity said as she started to kiss her cheeks, "Mommy and daddy are here to make it better."_

 _Ozpin approached as to make sure Destiny wasn't hurt, but not before he noticed the lines on the ball just as they faded as the cloud above blocked out the sun._

* * *

 _(_ _ **Opening Theme: RWBY V5-The Triumph Performed By Casey Lee Williams**_ )

- _ **Present; White Fang Headquarters**_ -

The atmosphere had felt uneasy over the members of the White Fang. They knew that the man named Adam Taurus was currently speaking with their High Leader; the one named Sienna Khan. Though many couldn't help but wonder as to what they were discussing, some had a pretty good idea on what it had been, since Sienna still wasn't pleased what had happened months prior in Vale.

"Adam." Sienna said as she sat in her throne, "I'm not going to repeat myself. So you will listen when I say that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy."

Adam who kneeled before her had pleaded, "High Leader Khan, I beg you…"

"You should beg for nothing but forgiveness!" Sienna told him, with anger in her voice, "The assault you lead on Beacon you lead was _**NOT**_ the great victory you thought it was. You should be grateful that your punishment wasn't more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infalible."

"You misunderstand my actions, I was merely following your example."

"And that is…?"

"... _**Strength**_. Strength in unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that now."

Sienna let out a sigh as her ears were a bit droopy as she rubbed her eyes. "I was the first to suggest violence when it was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us without pushing them back! But you crossed the line when you not only kidnapped a human child, but when you destroyed a Huntsman Academy! The loss of the CCT has brought communication to a crawl, and to make matters worse, the White Fang is more of a target than ever before!" She stood up from her throne as she started to pace, "You justify your actions against humanity and for what!? Empty promises from a group of humans!? Humans we still know nothing about!? These are not examples of strength! These are examples of shortsidness! Your talents are being diminished as such!"

Adam finally picked up his head looking Sienna dead in the eye. "If you really want to know more about the humans… Than why don't you ask a couple yourself?"

Sienna was taken back by this, as Adam stood up and turned to the doors.

"Hazel! Diamond!" He called.

The doors opened revealing that it was in fact Hazel and Diamond; with Diamond wearing her disguise, and hiding her blind orange eye with her hair in the color of magenta and orange.

"Took you long enough." Hazel said.

"And here I was beginning to think we were forgotten." Diamond added, tipping her hat in greeting.

They both approached Sienna as she became alert and the guards armed themselves.

"What is this!?" Sienna yelled to Adam specifically.

"Apologies." Hazel said, "We don't mean to cause any trouble."

"You've brought humans to this very location!?" Sienna yelled, ignoring Hazel and Diamond entirely.

"You should hear what they have to say." Adam had reasoned.

"This is grounds for execution!" She yelled.

"Ma'am, please." Hazel interjected, "Nobody needs to die today."

"Unless you really wish for it." Diamond said with a smile.

Hazel soon kneeled in respect, but Diamond stayed as she was with her arms crossed; Hazel took notice of this but decided to ignore it for now. "All we ask, is for a moment of your time." He said.

Sienna gritted her teeth at this, "The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving here alive."

Diamond merely laughed to herself as Hazel replied, "We'll take those chances… If you don't mind."

After taking a moment to think, she sat back down in her throne as her guards stood down. "You don't like us." Hazel said as he stood, "You have no reason to like us. But you don't have to like us to get results."

Diamond soon stepped forward, "You shouldn't underestimate the power the Mistress has. If you cooperate with us, than she'll be able to grant what you have desired for so long, not just for yourself, but for your people as well."

Sienna merely clicked her tongue at this, "I'm starting to doubt that either of you fully comprehend what it is what I want. I want humanity to fear the Fanus, to know that we demand respect! I do _**NOT**_ want to start a war with the humans we cannot win!"

"That's… Where you wrong." Adam soon said.

All eyes seemed to be on Adam as he stepped forward towards Sienna.

He continued on, "We _**CAN**_ win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel and Diamond's master, but because the Fanus are the dominant species of this planet. We're _**BETTER**_ than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Fanus… They should _**SERVE**_ the Fanus."

Sienna's eyes widened at his words, before she looked to him with disgust. "I've had enough of this conversation for tonight." She said, "Guards, take them away." She had expected them to be dragged out of the throne room, like many had been before, though she was surprised as ever when she saw the guards stayed where they stood.

"I said take them away!" She repeated. The guards however stayed as they were.

"I will admit Sienna." Adam said with a smile, "You were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the High Leader… _**And many here in Mistral feel the same**_."

Just as this was said, guards standing just outside came in arming themselves; Sienna stood out of shock and surprise, while Diamond and Hazel didn't look pleased at all about the situation. "Adam what the hell!?" Diamond said grasping his arm, "This was not part of the plan!" Adam merely shook out of Diamonds grip before he brushed off where she grabbed him.

"Tarrus." Hazel said, "What are you doing?"

"What's right for the Fanus." He replied, "From this day forth, I will be the one to lead the White Fang." Sienna soon saw more soldiers appear from behind the pillars with their weapons drawn. Sienna looked to the guards; her pupils soon narrowed themselves.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you… You're wro-"

She had been cut off abruptly, when she felt something go through her body. Blood rushed to her mouth as she found Adam's sword had gone through her stomach. "I know." He said, lifting her off the ground letting the blade sink further in the blade.

"Thank you Sienna." Adam said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You were there when our people need you, but they need me now. I'm sorry you couldn't see this through till the end."

Right when Sienna went to claw at his neck, he removed the sword with swiftness. Her body rolled down the stairs before she had finally gone limp as she hit the ground. Hazel had a sorrowful look in his eyes while Diamond had a disgusted look of her own.

"Give our former leader a proper burial." Adam told them soldiers as they stood down, "All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human Huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause. Her final act as High Leader."

The guards nodded as they did what they were told. Two of them had retrieved a stretcher and put Sienna on it, before they vacated the area; All the while, Hazel and Diamond watched as to what had taken place.

"When were you planning on telling us about that?" Hazel soon asked giving a look annoyance.

"This was my business." Adam replied as he wiped away the blood on his blade, "... Not yours."

"Really? _**THAT'S**_ your excuse?" Diamond said crossed, "In case you haven't noticed, you made it our business the very moment you made that deal with Cinder! It's very rude to hold information such as vital as this! The Mistress will not be pleased about this."

"Your master was concerned with Sienna's cooperation." Adam stated calmly, "Now she doesn't have to be."

"... Nobody needed to die today." Was what Hazel had stated, before he went to take his leave.

Adam took his seat at the throne before he said with a smile, "... I… Disagree."

Diamond still had a look of disgust on her face as she soon followed Hazel out the door. It wasn't long before she had a thought come over her, "... _Humans… Fanus… It doesn't matter what they are or what they claim to be… In the end, they're all the same…_ _ **They're just disgusting, greedy little creatures…**_ "

* * *

- _ **Menagerie; Kuro Kuana**_ -

Within the Belladonna household tension had been up on the air, since they were all nervous about today. One might ask as to why, the reason had been simple. They might ask as to why, the reason had been simple. They were going to present their evidence they had on Adam Taurus today, whether they would believe it or not is what had them on the edge of their seats. All they knew was it had been the right thing to do. Ghira had paced around with sets of paper in his hands, looking what he had written twice maybe three times. All the while his family and Sun waited patiently though they were just as nervous as he was. Finally his wife stood and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Kali asked.

"Yes." Ghira replied, "It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing."

Blake and Kobi soon stood and gave their father a hug, Ghira couldn't help but smile as he jumped when he felt another pat. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it had been Sun.

"You got this." Sun said with a smile.

For a few brief moments they stayed just like this mentally preparing themselves before they followed Ghira out the door. There they saw a crowd, filled with citizens, the local media, even Corsac and Fennec. Guards stood at the ready in case something were to happen. Ghira stepped up to a podium that had been set up before he raised his hand to quiet the chatter among the crowd.

Finally he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming here today. I would like to take a moment of your time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating the island as of late. I believe it is important for all of you and the citizens of Menagerie to understand the truth. No matter what your feelings are for the humans, I think we can all agree that event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Fanus-kind back. While it remains unknown to who wanted this, we have official confirmation that Adam Taurus, the leader of a powerful splinter group has been working inside of the White Fang and was partially responsible. What's worse, my daughter has informed me that he had kidnapped a human child and she remained as their hostage for two years without contact from her family."

The crowd gasped at this newfound information as they started to chat amongst themselves again. Once more Ghira raised his hand to quiet down the crowd before he continued.

"With each day that this man goes unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us." He soon took out the scroll that once belonged to Illia, and at one point showed it to the crowd. "Recently, a spy had set their sights on this very home. My own children, Blake and Kobi along with their friend did their best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailants scroll. With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan and take over the reins himself."

The crowd started to chatter again, this time it had been mostly out of anger and concern.

"His plans don't stop there!" Ghira said, "The documents on this very scroll proclaim that his next target is to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower! Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the fall semester begins, roughly two months from now. I have sent one of my swiftest messengers to Mistrals government, but it is my belief that we have an even greater responsibility."

With a sigh, he set down the scroll on the podium before he began to explain himself, "Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished and could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides towards this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for… That is the idea that the humans and Fanus are and should be equal. Adam Taurus does not to seem to have that goal in mind. What he does benefits no one but himself! I think it's time that the Fanus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group and restore the White Fang to what it once was!"

The crowd agreed with Ghira's words, as they began to cheer and raise their fists in the air as if the battle had already been won.

"To do this, I think the answer is clear…" Ghira said, "... We must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!"

That was when the crowd stopped their cheers and lowered their fists. This time most had a look of fear and uneasiness as they looked to one another before they looked back over to Ghira. "Before we proceed any further…" Ghira said, "... I'd like to invite my daughter and son to come and share their story. Not only as former members of the White Fang, but as survivors of the Fall of Beacon."

"Our turn to shine sis." Kobi whispered as him and her walked to the podium, "You ready?"

"Not really." Black replied, "You?"

"Not even in the slightest." He said with an amused smile.

Ghira gave them both a reassured smile, "It's alright. You both can do this."

" **TRAITORS!** "

Blake and Kobi jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. They turned into the crowd and saw that it had been Illia, wearing her mask after she had thrown off her cloak. "Illia…" Sun said as he couldn't help but give a glare.

Under the mask the sibling could tell that she was glaring back, "Cowards…" She said before turning to the crowd, "... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they put us through, you're asking us to help them!?"

"I know that we haven't been treated fairly but-" Ghira said before he had been cut off.

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves!?" Illia yelled, "Where was their help when the Kingdoms hunted the Fanus just for being who they are!? Where was _**MY**_ help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine!? **WHERE!?** "

"Young lady please." Ghira said, "Progress like these takes time and patience."

Illia ignored him as she continued on, "The Belladonna's are the worst kind of Fanus! They want us to work with the same kind of people that are trying to hold us down! Now is the time to support Adam! He will bring the future that you deserve! And if you're unwilling to fight… Than the White Fang will fight for you!"

Sun soon jumped out from the crowd with his weapon in hand, " **SHUT UP!** "

Illia quickly pulled out her weapon and blocked his attack, before she made an exit after kicking Sun in the face. " **QUICK, AFTER HER!** " One of the security guards yelled before they ran in her direction, leaving the crowd speechless and most of the Belladonna's worried.

* * *

- _ **Anima; Mistral**_ -

No one could believe this.

No one could actually believe this!

Here was a young farmer boy just outside of Anima, who also says that he is their one and only Headmaster from Beacon. Everyone thought that Ozpin was dead, everyone thought he was just missing, though no one, no one alive could believe something like this. And here Ruby thought a child understanding Grimm and a Shadow was crazy enough. RNJR and CRMS crowded around young Oscar as he sat down in the chair provided each of them having their own comments and questions.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asked.

"He's possessed!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Or reincarnated!" Ren added.

"Or maybe it's a curse!" Scout exclaimed.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Rosario asked since she was skeptical.

"Are you really Ozpin?" Cristal also added.

"Can you prove you're him?" Melody asked.

"This is so strange." Destiny said as she sat on Cristal's shoulder. Senka sat at the top of Cristal's head who had also let out a screech of his own. "That is a good point Sen." Cristal said.

"Oh! Isn't weird!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Oscar cleared his throat awkwardly before he replied, "It is, very weird yes."

"Alright, alright." Qrow said stepping out of the kitchen along with Roman and Neo, as he held a cup of tea in his head, "Let's just all take a second to remember that this overwhelming for everyone. And I mean _**EVERYONE**_." The group looked to one another, before they turned to Oscar. It was in the next second that they all took a step back as they laughed nervously.

"Thanks." Oscar said to Qrow with a smile.

They all took a seat on the couch and the lounge chairs that had been available in the living room. For a moment Oscar and Ruby's eyes met one another; she let out a giggle as he couldn't help but turn red. "Ah, sorry!" Oscar said avoiding her gaze, "It's just that… I've never met Huntsmen and Huntresses before!"

"Well, we never met a person with two souls before so…" Ruby said, "... There's a first time for everything." Oscar couldn't help but laugh as did Ruby. "Oscar!" Destiny said with an angry pout on her wooden face, "Why didn't you tell me that you had another soul?!"

"Honestly, I didn't think you would believe me!" Oscar said nervously with an awkward smile on his face.

"Bro, I've met and am now best friends with a person who has the same face as me, have had a literal out of body experience, jumped from one Grimm to another at random, and am now trapped in the body of a doll, of course I would've believed you!" Destiny said still with a pout.

"She's got you their buddy." Cristal said with a shrug. Senka added a little shriek which caused Cristal to smack him lightly on the beak, "Watch your mouth, there's a child present!"

"For the record, I don't believe any of this." Roman had said with his arms crossed, which caused most to turn to him, "I'll buy the fact that Relics, Maidens, and magic exists with good reason, but come on… Two souls in one body, that's unrealistic."

"Roman, you don't know that for sure." Ruby said, "For all we know it could be true."

"I have to admit but he does make a point." Neo said.

"I agree with them." Rosario said raising her hand a little, "Unless you have some kind of proof that you are Ozpin than I'm not buying it."

This time Qrow was the one to clear his throat as he turned to Oscar, "Now might be a good time to show them your little parlor trick."

"Oh… Okay." Oscar said with a groan, "Just letting you guys know… _**I'll still be here**_."

The group look to one another with confusion as they looked back to Oscar. He took a deep breath and for a brief moment they saw his body glow a green glow as his eyes shined gold.

"It is so good to see you again students." A familiar yet overlapping voices had said.

This had taken the group back, but one thing was certain; They weren't talking to Oscar anymore.

"Professor…" Melody started to say.

"... _**Ozpin**_?" Ren finished.

Oscar, or at the very least Ozpin nodded his head in reply. "You're correct." He said looking to the group before him, "This is my first time meeting most of you as it is yours. It's a pleasure."

"It's uh… Nice to meet you too?" Scout said awkwardly.

"Yeah, what she said." Melody said while Frosty let out a yawn.

"I don't know whether I should be amazed or punch you in the face." Roman said with a sneer on his face; Ruby and Destiny gave a look of shock to him. Ozpin merely chuckled lightly, "It's been a long time, Roman. Good to see that you haven't changed." Ozpin said before turning to Destiny, "And you little one… I'm glad to see that you found your way back to us."

Destiny couldn't say anything as her jaw hung open. After she shook it a little she soon said, "Cristal… I'm not dreaming this am I?"

"No… You're not." Cristal replied, just as speechless as she was before she asked, "I'm confused… If you're Ozpin, than… What happened to that Pine kid?"

"Ah, do not worry Cristal." He said, "While I may be the one present at the moment, Oscar is still here mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment or two, wondering if they should believe this or not, which Ozpin had been quick to notice. "I apologize." He said, "I know you all must find this perplexing."

"I think we can all agree that it's anything but perplexing." Neo said.

"Yup!" Nora added, "This is alarming, bizarre, and just _**REALLY**_ hard to believe overall! And that's saying a lot considering our line up!"

Ozpin chuckled again, "It's good to see you all still have your sense of humor." They noticed that his expression had softened, "You all must've been through so much, and albeit it must've been traumatic for you all. For that… I'm sorry."

"Hey don't say that." Jaune said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Ruby added.

Ozpin shook his head, "It's all my fault. Miss Rose, I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and… _**I wasn't exaggerating**_. To be simply put it… _**I'm cursed**_."

The group's eyes widened once more at this before, most were just speechless at this point. "I was kidding before I didn't think it would be real." Scout said as she sat awkwardly in her seat.

"Hang on, what do you mean your cursed?" Nora asked.

"Do you mean cursed like Cristal is?" Ren asked.

"In a sense yes." Ozpin replied before he started to explain, "For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first, and clearly it wasn't my last. It's… An extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

"That's… That sounds awful." Destiny said with her own expression softening.

"So who…" Jaune started to say, "... _**WHAT**_ are you?"

Ozpin had soon replied, "I'm the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me."

"Who… Cursed you?" Cristal asked, "It wasn't by Salem was it?"

"No." He replied, "The curse was bestowed upon me by the Gods themselves… Because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we _**MUST**_ stop her now."

"Well, I'm convinced." Rosario finally said as she soon got an awkward look from her friends.

"If we want to stop Salem, than where do we start?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin stood up from his chair as he picked up his cane, "It's clear to where we start. We start by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge…" He turned back to Destiny, "... And finding the pieces to your powers."

"Pieces to my powers?" Destiny said, "What are you talking about?"

This time, Ozpin had been the one to give a look of shock. "You still don't know?" He asked, before he turned over to Roman, who had his gaze to the floor. "Neo and I have been trying to get him to tell them about it but he won't say a word even now." Qrow said.

"Oh… I see." Ozpin said with his expression softening.

"I don't need your pity." Roman said glaring in Ozpin's direction, "Need I remind that I still haven't forgiven you after what happened to Trinity."

"I know you still have your grudge." Ozpin said, "But that doesn't mean that you should-"

"Don't even bother!" He said cutting him off, "I stopped listening to you the moment I lost the love of my life."

The group looked to one another as they wondered what exactly what they were talking about; though Ruby couldn't help but look to Roman feeling solemn as Roman turned his back to Ozpin; Destiny had the same look as well as she couldn't help but think of her mother in that moment.

"Are you trying to say that Destiny isn't like regular children?" Rosario asked, "Because I'm pretty sure we got that part established seeing as how she's possessing a doll right now!"

"No that's not-" Qrow said before he noticed the look in Roman's eyes, "-Roman has to tell you himself, but as you can see he's being stubborn about it."

Roman merely grunted before he went up the stairs to his room leaving the conversation entirely. Ruby was about to follow though Neo stopped him as she said, "Leave him be Ruby. He just needs some time to think."

"But he looked sad." Ruby reasoned, "He could use someone to talk to."

Neo merely shook her head, "I've known Roman longer than you have, and trust me, he had a look that said I'd rather be left alone."

"Daddy…" Destiny said with worry, "... I hope he'll be okay."

"Same here Princess." Cristal said, "Same here."

"Guess we shouldn't force this out of him." Scout said with her ears twitching slightly, "It might be a sensitive topic for him to talk about."

"It is understandable as to why." Ren said as he had a sympathetic look.

"Well, if you ask me, Roman's just being a Mr. Grumpy Pants about this!" Nora said still with a smile, "This is perfect for us!"

"Perfect in a sense…?" Destiny asked motioning her to continue.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, "Here we are at a stump, a dead end! But than along came little cute boy Ozpin! We can just take him to Lionheart and set things straight!"

Melody snickered a little, "Little cute boy? Seriously?"

"Talk about choice of words…" Rosario said as she shook her head and smiled out of amusement.

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin said as he face-palmed himself.

"Besides, it might not be the best course of action." Qrow said surprising them.

"Why's that?" Scout asked, "If Lionheart is one of Ozpin's trusted, than shouldn't he at least try to convince him?"

"Normally that would be the case." Ozpin replied, "However, based on what Qrow told me when you've met with him… It seemed odd." The group seemed to have a questioning look, and as if he read their thoughts, he started to explain himself, "The original intention was for me to trust four lieutenants, especially during times of reincarnation. Though Leonardo is behaving irrationally. He's disobeying specific instructions I left him. Something's wrong. I don't wish to jump to conclusions, but I'd rather not rule out any possibilities either." He put his cane behind his back as he walked back to the center of the living room, "No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it's best that it's kept that way."

"We're playing things close to the chest than?" Cristal said, "I like that plan actually."

Ozpin smiled at this, "Now we have three steps ahead of us. Step one, is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen."

"Hold on." Ren said, "I thought the Mistral Council-"

"They don't every Huntsman in the kingdom." Qrow said as he took his seat on the couch putting the tea down on the coffee table, "I've been here enough times to know where we can find some."

"As long as we can trust them." Ozpin said.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight." He said as he put his feet up on the coffee table, "I'll throw together a list tonight, and I'll get Roman, Neo and Melody to help me out." The tables leg broke suddenly making everyone jump, even Qrow as the tea spilled.

"Good luck with that." Nora said making Qrow let out an annoyed groan.

"Wait a minute, you want me to come with?" Melody said, "Why?"

"What, did you think I would let you off the hook after what happened in Kuroyuri?" Qrow replied as he started to clean up the mess. Melody couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at this, "You're still mad about that huh?"

"While they're doing that, we can move onto step two." Ozpin said.

"What's step two?" Rosario asked.

Ozpin soon turned to team RNJR and CRMS, pointing to them with his cane making almost all of them jump, "Getting all of you into fighting shape!"

"Wait, but we already know how to fight." Ruby said. She almost fell to the floor when he pointed his cane over in her direction, "You can fight so long as you have Crescent Rose. However, you're still lacking in hand to hand combat."

"He has a good point cousin." Melody said, "I mean, when it comes to hand to hand combat, you suck at it."

"Uh… Yeah, you're right." Ruby said, laughing awkwardly herself.

He soon pointed over to Jaune, making him nearly fall over, "Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear that you've improved. Though I'm sorry to say, you have yet to unlock your Semblance."

"That's true too." Jaune said.

"Finally, that leaves us with step three. You two…" Ozpin said, pointing to Cristal and Destiny, "... You both need to be taught in the properties of magic. You especially Cristal, since you need to refresh your memory."

"Oh I was hoping you wouldn't know about that." Cristal said, facepalming herself.

"Wait, magic?" Destiny said looking to Cristal.

"Say what now?" Nora said, "What's this about magic?"

"Now, I know you're just playing with us." Rosario said, "The only people that have magic is the Maidens. Right?"

"Yeah, you guys aren't one!" Ruby said, "... Are you?"

Destiny shook her head as she replied, "No, I think I would've known if I was one."

"What about you Cristal?" Ren soon asked, "Do you have magic?"

Cristal rubbed the back of her head, as Senka made a couple of more sounds in her ear, "Yeah… About that…" She said as she looked to Ozpin for assistance.

"While I cannot speak for Destiny, I can certainly speak for Cristal." Ozpin said, "As she may have explained to you already, she's a Shadow, half human, half Grimm if you will. She has the same properties and traits as a human, though because of her Grimm half she is unable to generate Aura to protect herself especially in times of battle. And as I'm sure you may have seen, she can tap into that half and change parts of her body or grow an extra limb thanks to the remains of Grimm that are in her, and to top it off, she can communicate with them as well."

"That much we did know, so what's your point?" Nora asked.

"Let me put it this way." Cristal said, "Just because my kind can't possess Aura, doesn't mean we don't have tricks of our own."

"Are you a Maiden? Like that girl Elise?" Destiny asked.

"No way, there can't be more of them." Neo said.

"You're right, they're can't be." Cristal said, "And no Princess, I'm not like Elise."

Ruby fidgeted awkwardly before she said, "I'm a bit lost here."

"Me too." Scout said raising her hand a bit.

Ozpin began to explain, "When they're used to be more of her, her kind had been best known for their stealth when it came to undercover assignments. They could change their appearance completely, in order to council their red eye. Not only that, but since some if not most sometimes don't copy their original's semblance, they're able to use magic to defend themselves. And than there's Senka." Senka removed himself from Cristal's head before he hid behind her back.

"What about it?" Neo asked.

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed, Senka is capable of assisting her in battle which comes in handy. In a way these two are connected. They're both binded to each other if you will. Until something happens to the other they'll both stay together."

"Than what does that make him?" Nora asked.

"Simple. He's her familiar." Qrow stated plainly, "A creature that can assist her in the magic properties."

"Than why does she need help in magic?" Ruby asked, "I mean with Senka's help she should be covered on all basis."

"It's because of Senka's condition." Cristal replied, "He borrowed a great amount of it when he saved me, and the cost of it was too great. It not only affected his body, but the bond between us nearly broke, meaning it could've killed us. Not to mention since I got this body, I've been refraining myself from using my magic in times of battle, unlike my sisters."

"But why did you?" Neo soon asked.

Ruby soon took notice of the expression on Cristal's face, as she had a sad look in her eye. "Let's just say that it brings back bad memories." Is what she had replied. This time Cristal, couldn't utter a word as Senka nudged her cheek comfortingly. Destiny patted her on the cheek as well, though it wasn't long when she pondered a thought.

"Hold on a second!" She said, "If Qrow is going to be out finding Huntsmen with my dad, Neo, and Melody, than who's going to help them train?"

Ozpin didn't answer right away as he jumped from where he stood, before landing on the lounge chair that had been provided. With the spin of his cane he replied, "Well, I believe I _**WAS**_ the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Team RNJR and CRMS, with Destiny included had a look of awe on their faces; even Senka and Frosty were surprised. "We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven." Ozpin said, "If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to the students return. Granted it's not much, but it's better than nothing." He stopped twirling his can as he gave a smile to them, "Just don't expect me to go easy on you all."

Oscars body glowed again, as he reverted back to his normal self; Though he fell off the arm chair since he had a hard time keeping his balance, making everyone jump again.

"Are you okay?" Destiny asked.

"Just… Peachy…" Oscar replied as he groaned.

* * *

- _ **Somewhere in Anima; Bandit Camp**_ -

" _ **...Eiss!... Eiss!... We… Iss! Weiss!"**_

Weiss let out a groan as she started to come to. She wondered as to why the ground felt cold and somewhat wet. It hadn't been long before she realized she had been laying in dirt, leaving her dress stained, as was parts of her body. Van and Nilla were hovering over her, both in tears as they were in the same state as she had been in. As she sat up, she noticed that their hands were binded with rope as was hers; she also took note that they had been trapped in a cage as if they had been animals.

"Weiss!" The twins exclaimed as they put themselves against her body, seeing as how they couldn't hug her in anyway. Weiss couldn't help but sigh with relief as she leaned into them, "You're both okay, thank goodness."

"Weiss, we're scared!" Nilla exclaimed as she cried, "We don't know what's happening!"

"Those people took us here!" Van yelled, "We don't know what they want! We wanna see Winter!"

Weiss shushed them gently, "It's okay. Everything will be alright."

They were soon drawn to someone laughing.

"Well, well, well, looks like their big sister is finally up."

Weiss picked up her head and saw that two Bandits sat outside of the cage, as they had been drinking. Weiss stood up from the ground as the twins soon retreated behind her.

"Where have you taken us?" Weiss said, "And what have you done with Azure?"

"You know…"

Weiss, Van and Nilla were drawn to another voice as they looked to a tent that had been close by. A young woman with short brown hair, possessing tan colored skin and a pair of icy blue eyes stepped out. Her outfit consisted of a brown vest with a torn white shirt underneath. With it she had on a pair of maroon colored pants with the right side rolled up revealing her right thigh and pair of brown boots. On her arm she had a tattoo of a bird, and around her neck she had on a black collar that was spiked; on her knees she had a pair of dark brown knee guards.

"I never thought I'd see a Schnee at this camp, let alone three." She had said with a smile.

"Vernal!?" The two bandits exclaimed, as they quickly stood, practically tossing their drink aside. Weiss saw that the woman, named Vernal held her weapon, admiring it so. The twins on the other hand were intimidated by her presence as they practically shrunk. "What do you want?" Weiss had said with a glare.

Vernal chuckled at this as she spun her sword, "Straight to the point, I like it. We don't normally deal with trafficking people-Not worth our time. However, once we realized we had a couple of Schnees, let's just say we had a change of heart."

The twins trembled as Weiss had been quick to draw a conclusion, "You're going to ransom us to our father." She concluded, "Is that it?"

Vernal chuckled again as she allowed the sword to rest across her shoulder, "It's a shame you're a Schnee, you'd probably do quite well around here." Vernal's gaze locked onto the twins as they both backed up, "We just might keep those two and give you back to your old man. They put up a fight earlier with our men; they have potential for our tribe."

Weiss's glare hardened to Vernal, "I and they would _**NEVER**_ sink to your level."

Vernal soon gave a frown to her, as she had her back turned to her, "Listen here Schnee, as long as you and your rugrats keep quiet and cooperate with us, the three of you will be back up in your mansion before you know it. Do yourself a favor and don't make things complicated."

Weiss had a smile of her own, which Vernal soon took notice, "What's going to make things complicated is when our sister finds out, we didn't make it to Mistral." Vernal looked to her as did Vernal's two comrades, "You know of our sister don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral right now, and when she finds out we didn't make it, it won't take her long to find us- _ **And you**_."

"Yeah, you guys are going to be sorry!" Nilla said, trying not to look afraid.

"Y-you don't know what you're in for!" Van stammered.

The Bandits soon started to laugh as Vernal smiled amusingly at this, confusing them. "What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

Vernal laughed once more, before replying, "Oh, I don't know if it's more funny, or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop. _**Your sister isn't in Mistral anymore**_."

The three sisters eyes widened at this which had been out of shock. "You're lying!" Nilla said, "It's not true you liar!"

"Oh no, I'm telling the truth squirt." Vernal said almost kneeling down to her level, "There is no Atlas personal anymore. General Ironwood closed the borders and recalled all his little troops and tin cans. No one is coming to rescue." Once more they were all shocked at this. Nilla looked to the ground and Van fell down to her knees as she started to cry when she had faced reality while Weiss shut her eyes. Vernal looked satisfied at this as she was about walk away-

"Wait." Weiss said sternly stopping her, "What have you done with Azure!?"

"Azure?" Vernal said as she turned back to her, "Who in the hell is Azure?"

"Who's Azure!? She's my friend!" Weiss said, "She was with us on the ship you raided! She's not a Schnee like I am, but you must've taken her here! I would very much rather like to know what you've done with her!"

"I guess you must've hit your head when you crashed." Vernal said, "We didn't find anyone named Azure on that ship. Only you and the squirts."

"That can't be right!" She said, "She was with me when we crashed."

"Not from what I've seen little Miss Heiress." The bandit said, "... The way I see it, whoever this Azure is either dead… _**Or she left you three for dead…**_ "

Weiss gasped at this and stayed silent, just as Vernal left them alone. She didn't want to believe her words about Azure. She wouldn't have left them, but she didn't want to think that she was dead either. Her hands shook at the thought of the possible outcome for Azure, all she could hope that she was out there somewhere and alive somehow. That's all she could do at this point, all she could do was hope.

"Weiss…?" Nilla soon said, "... What do we do now…?"

"I don't want to go back…" Van said as she cried, "... We came all the out here… We went through a lot, even so… I don't want to go back to father…."

"We won't." Weiss said kneeling down to the other two, "I'll make sure of it."

"How?" The twins asked.

Weiss put a finger to her lips and made certain that no one was around to witness this. She opened the palm of her hands as she activated her semblance. The summoning circle appeared and the Arma Gigas formed, though he was small, as if he had been a doll, with it's sword armed and ready. Weiss smiled to the both of them, and the twins smiled back, as they were quick to realize her plan.

* * *

- _ **Twelve Years Ago; Somewhere in Anima, Later that Evening**_ -

 _The shattered moon rose in the distance and that evening had been casual. Roman was currently cooking dinner for the night, with Ozpin's help, while Glynda had been in the living room with Trinity and Destiny; they were both chatting with one another as Trinity bounced her daughter gently with one knee. Currently, Roman had been cutting vegetables while Ozpin was preparing some stew as he put the vegetables Roman had cut up into the pot._

" _Ah damn it." Roman said, as he nearly cut off his finger, "Almost happened again."_

" _You're able to handle yourself with a gun, and yet you can't mince a couple of vegetables?" Ozpin said as he was amused by this._

" _I'm barely in the kitchen so sue me!" Roman said annoyed._

" _Relax it's only a joke." He said with a smile._

 _Roman let out a groan as he threw a couple of cut up carrots into the pot. It wasn't long until they heard the front door open. "We're back." The voice of Qrow said. Both him and Lionheart stepped into the into the house shutting the door behind them; Destiny giggled and clapped, happy to see the two men back._

" _Welcome back you two." Trinity said with a smile, "How was the patrol?"_

" _Quiet and boring as usual." Qrow replied, "Unless you count the small Grimm around these parts."_

" _What Qrow means is that everything is perfectly normal." Lionheart had said, "Nothing out of the ordinary."_

" _That's a relief." Roman said, "We won't have to worry about anything for tonight."_

" _Thankfully, if you don't count your kid waking you up at 2am." Qrow said laughing a little at Roman's expression._

" _Don't mind him sweetie, we can't help it if our daughter gets hungry every now and than." Trinity said._

 _It hadn't been long before they set up the table for dinner, and began to eat up the stew when they gathered around the table. Trinity sat at the table, with Destiny still in her arms, as she allowed her to breastfeed. "Any word on the other headmasters?" Qrow asked._

" _No, not yet. Since that storm hit us, the signal out here is not the best we have to work with." Ozpin said._

" _In other words we're not sure of the whereabouts of her pawns, or if she knows of her." Glynda said as she gestured over to Destiny as she remained clueless, "For the safety of their child however they'll have to stay a little longer than intended, until we can confirm she doesn't know."_

" _But we can't be certain that this child is… The one." Lionheart said as he looked over to Trinity and Roman, "Have there been any signs as of late? Anything out of the ordinary?"_

" _Not from what we've seen no." Roman replied, "She's just been a normal baby. Though we're not sure of what signs to look for."_

" _This hasn't happened before in your family?" Ozpin asked._

 _Trinity shook her head, as she gently pried Destiny away when she was done, "It's like I said. There hasn't been any signs since the Great War occurred. Not one person in my family didn't show any signs, not when I was a child at least."_

" _Are you certain?"_

" _Yes. As my father had said, there's no honor in lies."_

 _The table went quiet as they looked to one another, all of them having the same thought. Qrow let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe we're just jumping the gun here." He said, "We all know how dangerous and unpredictable Salem can be, but thinking about it logically here, Destiny here is still a two week old baby, no way she can show signs let alone unlock her Aura."_

 _Lionheart sighed at this, "Perhaps your right Qrow. But it is better to safe than it is sorry."_

" _Indeed." Glynda said, "Though if ever there was a bright side… She hasn't sent any of her pawns to come take her away."_

" _That just adds more to my worry instead of relieving me." Roman said, "It's bad enough that the world doesn't know about this woman, but from the sound of it, you don't even know how dangerous she is or even where she's hiding."_

" _You don't know the half of it." Ozpin had been heard mumbling which Trinity had taken notice of._

" _We're doing the best we can." Glynda reassured him._

" _It doesn't sound it's best enough." Roman said to her, "I've got my family to worry about right now, and if I know that there's a crazy bi-" Roman stopped himself when he heard a cough coming from his daughter and a look from his wife before he continued on, "-Woman is out there potentially targeting my daughter."_

" _Emphasis on potentially, we don't even know if she is the person she's looking for." Qrow had tried to reason_

 _Trinity had read the atmosphere as she stood up, still holding Destiny, "Oh I just remembered!" She said suddenly drawing their attention, "Glynda and I cooked up some sweets earlier today! Why don't I go get them?"_

 _Trinity went to the kitchen to go and do just that, but stopped abruptly when she hit her knee on the table causing it to shake. A glass of water that had been sitting next to Trinity's dinner plate rolled off. Since Lionheart had been the closest he went to catch_ the cup _but stopped when lines appeared just as it stopped floating inches from the ground. Most of the group stood up abruptly at this as they were surprised to see this kind of thing. They soon heard the sound of giggling coming from Destiny. They looked and saw her hands had white lines that glowed on the palms of her hands as her eyes had changed to white; a silhouette of a butterfly was seen on her forehead._

 _They looked to Destiny in complete and utter shock as she laughed at their expressions they made completely unaware of why they looked so shocked. The very minute she clapped the glass thumped onto the floor causing the water to spill onto the floor; the lines and butterfly disappeared as her eyes changed back._

" _Well…" Ozpin said breaking the silence between them, "There's your sign…"_

 _(_ _ **Ending Theme: Shiki Ending 2: Moonlit Beauty Performed By BUCK-TICK**_ _)_

* * *

 _Hey guys, Tenshi here!_

 _I apologize for the long wait, but work has been really stressful not to mention I'm struggling to pass my class in college. Now just because I haven't been posting doesn't mean that I'm not working on it the chapters. I'm trying my best to get them out as fast as possible, but I don't want to keep repeating this and pointing fingers you don't have to keep asking me things like when am I going to point the next chapter, **ESPECIALLY** if it's on other stories I want to work on, cuz for me at least it adds more to my stress, and I much rather not like to deal with that. _

_Sorry if I'm ranting I tend to do that a lot. Bad habit I know :(._

 _I won't repeat myself when I say, if I feel like I'm pressured, than I'll stress myself out and I'm dealing enough with that since I'm back in classes and I'm having difficulty IRL balancing that out with my job._

 _I told you at the beginning of this story, that the chapter might not come out right away and I meant what I said_

 _Once more I have to say, just because I haven't been posting this in a while doesn't mean that I'm not currently working on the chapters. I haven't given up on this story and I want to continue it, but I don't want to rush through it as I have done with past stories I've written; stories that I'm actually ashamed of writing._

 _Also apologies in advance if this sounds negative but I'm just dealing with a lot IRL, and it's taken it's toll on me :(._

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this, and for those of you, thank you for your patience. This is Tenshi signing off._


	4. Chapter 2 Epilogue: Dead Meat

( _ **Opening Theme: RWBY V5 Opening-The Triumph Performed By Casey Lee Williams**_ )

- _ **Somewhere in Anima**_ -

The group had been quick to come to a decision when the man back at the fueling station told them he could lead them to who they were looking for. Of course, most had been skeptical about trusting him, judging from the look in his eye. However it wasn't like they didn't have many options, since they needed to get where they needed to go in a hurry. Thus after some rearranging, they were on their way to wherever he had been leading them too. The man sat in the back seat of Yang's Bumblebee with Syndeti still sitting in the front. Red Death with Bones riding on the back, and Eliza followed behind them on their bikes, while Angel flew next to them, with the help of his wings. For awhile, they were traveling in silence, only the sounds of engines were heard.

"How much further pal?" Yang asked to the man in the backseat.

"This should just about do it." The man replied.

Yang nodded and started to slow down with Red Death and Eliza doing the same, until they came to a stop in a clearing; Angel touched the ground gracefully just as they started to remove themselves from their rides.

"You wait here." The man said, "I'll go up ahead to make sure the coast is clear." With that being said, the man took off into the bushes nearby. Yang removed her sunglasses, before she exchanged glances to Angel.

"You buying that?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even a little." Yang replied as she helped Syndeti off of her bike.

The rest of the group took this as an opportunity to stretch their legs after they were driving for so long. Red Death made sure the blades on her gloves were sharpened, Eliza leaned back on her bike and played with her braid, Bones started to eat a snack bar, Angel began to do leg warm ups, while Yang removed her coat tails and stretched her arms. For a moment she looked over to Syndeti who sat on the ground and played with the bear, who was named Suits. Even though she wasn't Destiny, she couldn't help but have a warm feeling. Yang suddenly became alert when she heard a sound that had been out of place.

 _ **CLICK.**_

Multiple shots were suddenly fired; a total of three. Yang blocked the bullet, while Red Death sliced it in two. Angel quickly went in front of Eliza and shielded her from the blast thanks to his wing. It was than they found themselves surrounded by bandits, with the man leading them; All of them were armed and ready.

"I can't believe you were all dumb enough to let me lead you here." The man said amused.

The group however, excluding Syndeti were left unamused by this. "I've seen better than this and I'm blind." Eliza said as her tail swayed from left to right.

"Child." Red Death said to Syndeti, "Go get somewhere safe."

Syndeti nodded and went behind one of the trees nearby, just as the Bandits surrounded them.

"This looks bad for Bones and friends." Bones said, as she fidgeted nervously.

"Is this everyone?" Yang asked the man with a stern look in her eyes.

The man chuckled, "Yes little lady this is it." He soon pointed behind him, "Unless you count the rest of the camp back that way."

The group looked to each other, having the same thought. "So… That a way pal?" Angel asked pointing behind him.

The man looked confused as he looked to his comrades who were just as confused as he was. "Yes. That way." He replied.

"Cool. Thanks man." Angel said giving him a thumbs up. The man looked annoyed before he drew his own weapon. "Listen up girlie…" He said, "You and your little friends are gonna pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike, and you and your friends, are going to take your lumps."

"I guess we're doing this than?" Angel said.

"Yup." Yang added.

They armed themselves with their weapons; On her flesh hand, Yang armed her Ember Celica, and Red Death had her claws at the ready. Eliza armed herself with a pair of arm blades that she had gotten from her bike, and Angel had gotten out his own weapons a pair of hook swords. Bones merely readied her fists as she had gotten into a battle stance. The group of bandits had grown cautious at this as they readied themselves.

The man laughed again, "You got the jump on me last time sweetheart. But you and your buddies oughta think twice about-"

He was cut off when Yang had armed her gun on her other hand; Red Death removed the pin on her gloves and the claws started to glow red. Eliza pressed a button on her arm blades and it glowed a faint white glow; Angel pressed two buttons on the hilt of one his swords and the blade started to glow both blue and white. Bones took a deep breath closing both of her eyes, when she opened them, the blue eye changed to a red orange color and her red eye darkened; black veins appeared on both sides and her expression changed to a now more stern expression.

"Alright…" The man said, "... Get them!"

The Bandits charged at Yang stepped forward when one came towards her. Right when he was about to kick her, she had gotten him by surprise when she kicked his ankle tripping him. When he was hovering in the air momentarily, she decked him right in the stomach knocking him out instantly. Another came at her with armed with a knife; Yang back flipped before she kicked him in the face. Using her gun compartment, she spun around successfully blocking him, and nearly tripping before kicking him across the way before they started to fire at her; thankfully she used her robotic arm to block the bullets.

While she engaged three more, a total of four went to attack Red Death. She threw off her cloak towards them, blinding two while the other two charged. Red Death had been able to move with ease, just avoiding their blades, before she counter. With her claws she had been able to push them back with a line of fire she made from the tips, causing them to fly and hit the trees just behind making them pass out.

The other two managed to get the cloak off of them and went to attack her from behind, but Red Death had proved to be too quick. She flipped over the two of them before she kicked one in the crotch and punched the other in the face.

Six of the bandits thought they had the advantage of taking on Eliza as they went to attack on all sides. They didn't realize that Eliza's ears twitched as did her tail as they all charged with their blades. Eliza did the splits just as they thrusted their blades so that they hit each other, before she successfully tripped them with her tail as she got back up on her feet with a spin. Three of them managed to get themselves back up as they went to attack her from all sides again.

She blocked one with her tail and two with her arm blades. She managed to get the two of them off as she created a gust of wind to push them back. The tail tied itself around his waist, flipping him over onto the ground knocking him unconscious upon impacts. Just as the other three went to get up she made swirl like motions with both of her arms creating a small twisters causing them to fly and land on their comrades that Red Death and Yang knocked down earlier.

Angel had been able to block the blades and gunfire fired upon him, but it isn't long till he made his move. Using his wings he managed to get above the seven bandits that came at him, before he threw the sword lit with blue and white onto the ground. In an instant small area around them froze up, catching the bandits so that they couldn't move and Angel stood on one foot of his weapon.

Five that weren't caught went to open fire, though Angel took a deep inhale as the scales started to light up slightly. With an exhale, fire came out of his mouth ***** , causing them to move as to not get burned. Angel used this as an opportunity to attack them; he jumped over the ice with the help of his wings, and whipped two with his tail, before hitting three of them with his sword, all in one swing.

( ***** _ **Since he's a Dragon Fanus I thought this would be a cool trait for him to have ^_^**_ )

" **GOT' EM!** " Angel couldn't help but cheer, before he dodged a bullet.

Bones had been keeping up a pattern, dodging and kicking at the bandits that came close to her. They were pushed or knocked out from a brute force that Bones suddenly possesed. They tried to attack her with weapons or their fists but it proved to be futile in against someone like Bones. Bones let out a growl as they charged at them. Claws started to grow from the tips of her fingers before she scratched at them, though it wasn't to kill them rather to push them back. At one point in the fight, one of them threw a grenade at Bones; A flash grenade in an attempt to blind her. Bones on the other hand, was quick to retaliate.

She took the bandits by surprise when her arm changed into that of a Beringel as she grabbed a hold of the grenade before she tossed it back to them blinding them instead. With a deep breath, her arm changed back, and bone like armor appeared along her arms and legs and even a pair of tusks grew from the sides of her mouth. With what sounded to be a roar, she gave herself a running start before she curled herself into a ball; with incredible speed, she rolled at the bandits knocking them over like a set of pins.

"Why you-" The main said before charging at Yang, attempting to hit her. Yang counted by going under and stepping on his foot hard. With a cry he stumbled back, just as Yang and Red Death kicked down a set of Bandits. Syndeti watched from a distance as the fight progressed just in mere awe by how well they synced together. She lost this thought however when she noticed the man arming his gun and aiming at Yang.

" **WATCH OUT!** " She shouted at Yang just as the man fired.

Yang moved swiftly, nearly taking a piece of her hair; she turned to the man holding a glare. The man tried to fire again but found it to be jammed. Seeing as how he had been the last one standing, Yang flew towards him with the help of her weapons. Just as he went to her with the blade on his gun, Yang fired a shot on the ground, causing her to fly overhead. When she landed on the ground she hit him dead center in the back, causing him to fly and hitting one of his comrades in the process. Thus the group caught their breath as their enemies were on the ground and unable to stand or fight.

"Well…" Angel said as he put away his weapons, "... That went well."

"Indeed." Eliza said as she disarmed herself.

Bones shut her eyes, and the tusks and armor disappeared; when she opened her eyes they were back to normal as she soon said with a smile, "Bones hadn't fought like that in awhile. Bones satisfied like this."

Yang smiled before she grasped her arm that had been shaking, letting out a sigh. Red Death had taken notice of it, but decided not to get into it as she said to her, "We should press on." Yang nodded her head, and the others followed her lead after Syndeti returned to their side, as they returned to their rides; just as they did, the man started to pick himself up off of the floor.

"Who-Are you people!?" The man said as he coughed, "It's not like it matters… When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!"

Yang smiled again as she turned to him, "That's possible. But I doubt it, after all… I am her daughter."

The man's eyes widened as they got back on their rides and drove in the direction where the Bandit Camp had been.

"I'm dead…" Was the last thing he said before he fainted.

( _ **Ending Theme: Shiki Ending 2-Moonlit Beauty Performed By BUCK-TICK**_ )


	5. Chapter 3: Watch Me Ignite

( _ **Opening Theme: RWBY V5 Opening-The Triumph Performed By Casey Lee Williams**_ )

- _ **That Morning; Mistral, Anima**_ -

That morning in Mistral everything had went as discussed from last night. Qrow had left the house with his daughter Roman and Neo in tow. It took a lot, and I mean _**A WHOLE LOT**_ of convincing for Qrow to get Roman to go with. The others could understand or at least have an idea on why he felt the way he did towards Ozpin, though they figured he needed to suck it up at some point in time. Ruby only wished she could talk to him about, though Neo told her otherwise. Ruby was worried about him of course, though despite having the thought she had to continue on with the training. Everyone had gone to their individual training as Ozpin had told them that very same morning.

Rosario had been doing leg warm-ups and other various exercises to get her stamina up, Scout practiced with Jaune, as to help him unlock his semblance, Nora practiced her swings with her weapon, while Ren and Cristal were both meditating while Senka was sleeping at her side. Ruby on the other hand was practicing her hand-to-hand combat; Since Melody had been absent at the moment and Cristal concentrating on unlocking her magic, she had been practicing with their new friend Oscar. Ozpin had simply put that they wouldn't need to worry about Oscar's combat training, as he would be able to his skills merely through muscle memory.

Destiny watched from a distance as she sat on Jaunes shoulder, as she and Oscar engaged in combat. She was pretty much amazed by how Oscar had been able to maneuver or attack back so easily, while Ruby had been struggling to due so; still she cheered for the both of them, despite the fact that it had been training. Ruby would often tease Oscar whenever he missed before he threw another punch; She of coursed dodged with the help of her semblance of course.

"Wow…" Destiny said in awe, "... He moves really well!"

"Yeah, Ozpin wasn't kidding about what he said." Jaune said impressed, "Oscar's picking up this stuff fast."

They continued to watch as Ruby engaged Oscar again and again; mostly it had been repeating in the same pattern over and over, as Oscar would throw a punch, Ruby would either attempt to block or dodge. Though at one point, Ruby had been caught off guard by the young farmer. He managed to throw a punch hitting her clear in the face nearly knocking her off balance, and making most of the group cringe when he landed a hit. Ruby turned to Oscar having a look of anger on her face, which he shrunk at.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I-"

He had been cut off when Ruby threw a punch of her own, knocking him off his feet, and he fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"Ooh!" Most of the group said as they flinched slightly.

Ruby couldn't help but cheer as she jumped high in the air, "Yes!" She exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Oscar?" Destiny called out, "Are you okay?"

Oscar let out a groan, "I'm fine…" He replied as he rubbed where she hit him.

Ozpin's voice soon rang in his head, as he spoke to him.

"Y _ou forgot to engage your Aura_." He pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell me that!?" Oscar couldn't help but yell, as he had been clearly annoyed.

" _Because this method makes you less likely to forget_." The Headmaster had replied. Oscar rolled his eyes as he stood up from the floor, dusting himself off. " _Mind if I give it a shot?_ " Ozpin soon asked the boy. Though he didn't give him time to answer as Oscar suddenly stiffened a bit; his eyes glowed a golden glow momentarily before they saw Oscar, or rather Ozpin this time give a smile to Ruby.

"Not bad Miss Rose." He said, "But you should remember that Oscar doesn't have the years of training like you do… _**Or I do**_."

Ozpin shut his eyes, and for a moment his body glowed green taking the group back a bit. Ruby on the other hand couldn't help but shrink a bit as she quickly realized who she was up against this time.

"Oh-well…" She said before laughing nervously, "Maybe we should take a break?"

"Don't you chicken out Ruby!" Rosario yelled, "Kick the Headmasters ass!"

"Do your best!" Scout cheered.

"You can do it!" Destiny soon added.

Before Ruby could say anything to the two of them, Ozpin attacked first catching her by surprise. He threw a few punches aiming for her head; she blocked his attack and went to punch back, aiming for his head this time. Ozpin retaliated by moving to the side before he hit Ruby making fall to the ground. She let out an annoyed groan, as she slammed her fist, before she stood back up and went for her next attack. She leaped high into the air and threw a left cross at him, but had been taken back when Ozpin got low to the ground.

She let out a cry when Ozpin managed to hit her with his head, causing her to fall back onto the floor. The whole group couldn't help but cringe.

"Ouch." Nora said.

"That's definitely going to bruise later." Jaune added.

"Melody now owes me 20 lien." Rosario said with a smirk, making Scout look to her awkwardly and Destiny to tilt her head out of confusion.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot." Ozpin said to Ruby, "And as always, be aware of any openings."

"Got it…" Ruby groaned as she sat herself up.

Oscar's eyes glowed again as he fell on his knees as he reverted back to the way he was. Ruby immediately ran to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"How… Is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked he took deep breaths.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own." Ren replied, "It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become a second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds."

"Humans and Fanus are really lucky unlike us Shadows." Cristal said with her eyes still closed shut; though she soon had a smile on her face as she opened an eye that wasn't blind, "But don't let that get to you. Once you're able to control your Aura, you'll be able to focus on the Semblance you get."

"Semblance?" Oscar said, "What's that?"

"Wait, you don't know what a Semblance is?" Rosario asked.

Oscar shook his head in reply to her, before Nora jumped in on the conversation, "It's basically your very own superpower! Everyone's got one, even Destiny!"

"Really?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." Scout replied, "All you have to do is find it, and train yourself to use it. Ruby is able to move at incredible speed, Nora can absorb electricity making her stronger, Ren is capable of masking emotions, Melody can shape-shift into any sort of animal, Rosario can make herself invisible, I'm capable of phasing through solid matter, Neo can create illusions, since Cristal is based off of Destiny, she is able to teleport up to short distances like Destiny is, or at least as I'm told, and Roman and Jaune…"

Scout stopped herself at this as she had a sympathetic look on her face, as well as feel a bit awkward about it as she looked over in Jaunes direction; Oscar noticed her expression as she looked to him.

"Well, me and Roman, we can't…" Jaune said trying to figure out a way to put it.

"They're both like you." Ruby finished for him. She took Oscar's hand and lead him over to his side. "They haven't found their semblance yet, but we all know they will." She continued with a smile, "And so will you. We can all help each other to become stronger."

"Yeah! Because that friends and family do!" Destiny added.

"Cool!" Oscar said, "But how would we even do that?"

"There's a common philosophy to it." Ren soon said, "They say a semblance is part of we are. Some even say that your personality and character can define your semblance while others claim it's the other way around. Of course there many who don't see a connection at all."

"Well than again, for everyone it's hard to even know you have a semblance sometimes." Cristal said picking up Senka and not meditating all together, "Anything can trigger it really. For example…" Cristal soon pointed over to Destiny, "Princess over there was in a bit of a pickle and had no way out. All it took was a snap of her fingers and boom she found herself safe."

"How did that happen?" Ruby asked.

"Oh well…" Destiny said before she explained, "... I ended falling into a crevasse when I was little; Dad had no way to get to me and I had no way to reach him. My semblance showed itself when I nearly fell further down."

"That must've been scary for you." Oscar said.

"It was but not as scary as right now." Destiny said jokingly gesturing to her wooden limbs.

"What about you guys?" Oscar asked the rest of the group.

"Mine sort of happened on accident." Scout said as she laughed a little, "I was playing hide and seek with my mother and I hid in the closet. The next thing I know, I end up falling through the wall and end up outside of my house."

"Was in a fight with my old man; ended up disappearing when he had me pinned." Rosario said as she had what looked to be a pained look on her face, "That's all."

"Melody got hers when she, my sister and I were kids." Ruby explained, "When we had a sleepover, she dreamed about flying one night, and the next day, she could turn into a bird, and my semblance kicked in during training one day."

"And Ren's semblance was unlocked from intense stress!" Nora added.

"What about you?" Oscar asked Nora.

"Oh, I got struck by lightning once and didn't die!" Nora said with a smile, "That was one crazy Thursday!"

The whole group seemed to look to Nora as Rosario and Scout had their eyes widened in realization. " _That explains…_ " Rosario thought in her head, "... _ **EVERYTHING.**_ "

" _It explains so much._ " Scout said in her head.

Jaune let out a sigh, as he had been bothered by the semblance entirely, "I just don't understand what's wrong with me. And I've tried everything. I've trained and meditated, but I still get nothing."

"You shouldn't worry about it so much Blondie." Rosario said, "Just because you didn't discover your semblance doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."

Oscar's eyes glowed again, putting Ozpin back in control as he said to him, "She's right Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. The same can be said for all of you. Unlocking your semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who what could happen the future."

"Well said professor Ozpin. Well said." Cristal said, as Senka let out a yawn, adjusting himself in her lap.

"You really do know what to say huh?" Destiny said leaning forward a little.

"Well, I do have my moments." Ozpin said to her with a smile.

"What are we waiting for guys?" Ruby said to the group with a smile, "Let's get back to it!"

* * *

- _ **Twelve Years Ago; Somewhere in Anima**_ -

 _Trinity didn't want to believe it at first glance at what her daughter did last night. Her own daughter, that of a baby actually made something float; like literally float. She didn't know whether to be proud by this or to be terrified. She knows what this means for her child, what this for everything in general._

 _It had been the middle of the night when Destiny started to cry; making the couple groan. "Don't worry honey I got it." Trinity said as she yawned._

" _You sure?" Roman said as he yawned too, "You need your sleep."_

" _I'm sure; Besides she's probably just hungry." Trinity said as she got out of bed, "I'll take care of it."_

 _Roman found no reason to argue as he went back to sleep. Trinity took Destiny out of crib and took her out of the room, bouncing her slightly to comfort her as she went to the living room turning on the light and opening a window, slightly. She soon made herself comfortable as she pulled down her shirt slightly allowing Destiny to feed. Trinity looked down to her daughter as she played with her hair a bit, thinking about the whole thing, and the kind of things her child would eventually have to face now that she was… Who she thought she was going to be._

 _Honestly, she hoped that day would never come, after all she is still a child; Her child._

 _She had soon been drawn to the sound of a birds wing beats as it seemed to have flown into the living just behind her. Though Trinity didn't panic, she merely sat there calmly knowing exactly who it had been as she now heard footsteps coming towards her._

" _You've looked as though you've seen better days." A familiar voice said._

 _Trinity finally turned to look over the couch as she soon had a smile on her face at the sight of who it had been. "I thought you would come back sooner or later…" Trinity said to whoever it had been, "..._ _ **Raven**_ _."_

 _The visitor, Raven went around the couch and took a seat beside her on the couch, watching as she feed her daughter. "You don't have to worry about your brother seeing you in case you were worried." Trinity reassured her, "He left with Ozpin and Leo a few hours ago to get some supplies."_

" _Supplies?" Raven said setting aside her weapon and mask, "This late at night?"_

" _I know, it sounds suspicious." Trinity said to her, "But they had to make an acception because of what happened."_

 _Raven soon looked to her; though she had a stern expression, Trinity saw in her eyes she had a worrisome look, which Trinity couldn't help but giggle at. "Even though you try to look tough, you still worried about others aren't you?"_

 _Raven turned red a little before she replied, "That's not remotely true."_

" _Sure it isn't." She said before she felt Destiny tug at her shirt signally that she was done. Trinity gently pulled her away as she pulled her shirt back up before she started to pat her on the back to help her burp. "It's just that they thought it best to take a precaution, after what happened today."_

" _What exactly happened that would want my brother and Ozpin to get supplies this late?" Raven asked curiously._

 _Right before Trinity could explain Destiny soon let out a giggle as she held out her stubby little hands to Ravens mask. The lines appeared on her hands and mask before it started to float making Raven jump slightly at this. "That." Trinity said awkwardly, "She was doing that earlier too."_

 _Raven stood up and examined the lines that appeared on her mask more closely before she flinched back when the lines disappeared just as she heard Destiny clap; She caught her mask just before it could hit the ground as to prevent it from making a sound._

" _How is that even possible?" She asked her._

" _I'm not sure." Trinity replied as she gently took her daughters hands into her own as to get her to stop for now, "Normally, they wouldn't get these abilities till at least they turned thirteen, but to show up now worries me and Roman."_

 _Raven read the expression on her face, and had an idea on what she was thinking about. "This is about what they said isn't it?"_

 _Trinity didn't reply verbelly, instead she merely nodded her head._

" _And you trust my brother and Ozpin to keep your child safe from her? If she finds out?" Raven asked._

" _My father trusted him before she killed him. And if trusted him, than I do as well." Trinity replied._

 _Raven shook her head at this as she had negative thoughts about Ozpin in general, "You really shouldn't." She told her, "Otherwise you'll get yourself and others hurt. I know your father had faith in him but that doesn't mean that you should too. There's still time for you to make the right choice."_

 _Trinity couldn't help but tilt her head a little at this as Raven soon explained herself, "Do you remember what I offered you when you first told me about your family? You still have time to make that decision. If you and your husband come with me, I can keep not only you, but your daughter safe from her. You won't have to worry about her ever again."_

 _Trinity's eyes widened a little at this before she gave her a warm smile, "I appreciate your concern Raven. I'm glad to see that you care about myself and my family, but… It's like I told you before. I can't accept." Destiny let out a yawn as she made herself comfortable in her mother's arms, "I know my daughters safety is important, but so is her life and how she lives it. My step-mother turned my family against each other when she accepted her terms, and my husbands life wasn't the best one either. I want her to live life to the fullest, something my husband and I lost long ago. You know what I mean don't you Raven? After all your a mother yourself."_

 _Raven looked a bit taken back by this, before she gritted her teeth, at the thought of Tai and her own daughter Yang. Though she couldn't really explain why exactly she had left them behind in the first place. "You really are stubborn aren't you?" Raven asked her._

 _Trinity laughed a little before she replied, "I guess I take it after my great-grandfather after all."_

 _Soon enough they saw lights just outside, going through the window; when Trinity looked outside she saw that it had been Ozpin, along with Qrow and Lionheart who had used flashlights to show their way down the path. "They're back." Trinity said before she was drawn to the sound of a hum. She looked behind and saw that Raven had opened up a portal with the help of her blade._

 _Just before Raven could enter she turned back to Trinity, "I'll keep my offer open should you change your mind about it. Until than I'll come back to see you… When they're not around of course."_

 _Trinity nodded as she watched Raven enter the portal, "Take care of yourself Raven."_

 _All Raven did was wave as she put her mask on; the portal soon disappeared along with Raven, just as Ozpin, Qrow and Lionheart approached the place they called home for now._

* * *

- _ **Present**_ , _**Somewhere in Anima; Branwen Tribe, Bandit Camp**_ -

Yang, and Angel, along with Red Death, Eliza, Bones and Syndeti entered through the wooden gates that had been provided for the surrounding area; accompanying them had their escorts that had been bruised up due to the fight they had with each other earlier. None of them had said anything as they sauntered through, ignoring the whispers and chatter from the residents of the camp; Bones avoided each of their gaze as she had somewhat of a fearful look on her face, and Syndeti stayed at Yang's side, as she was cloaked to hide her face from them.

Most of the bandits followed behind as they approached a tent that had been larger than the rest; the escorts stopped just a few feet as did Yang's group, and they waited for a few moments. Bones shrunk a little when a single person stepped out of the tent wearing a mask that resembled that of a Grimm and possessing long black hair wearing a shallow dress in the color of red and black; She quickly hid behind Red Death, with the Hitman herself not minding one bit.

Syndeti had been a little intimidated by her appearance as well as Angel and Eliza despite her lack of her sight. Yang however stood their calmly as she still held a stern expression on her face as she looked upon the young woman; her eyes meeting with hers. Red Death had stood their calmly as well, as she clenched her hand into a fist.

Finally, Yang spoke.

"Mom." She said.

Her mother, or as many knew her as Raven, removed her mask, revealing her eyes that was red as a rose, as she smiled to her daughter. "Yang." She said as she set her mask aside on one of the crates.

"So…" Raven started to say, "... After all this time, you finally decide to visit me."

"You _**KNOW**_ I've been searching you." Yang said, with her hand shaking again causing her to grasp it, "Melody and I _**HAVE**_ been looking for you. She and I spent years _**TRYING**_ to find you. She even left Patch to look for you."

"And yet, your the one that found me." Raven said to her, "Unlike my brothers daughter, you were patient, determined and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done Yang… But did you and your group have to be so rough with my men?"

"To be fair, we didn't want to start a fight." Angel said, "They're the ones that provoked us."

Raven merely scoffed at this, "Well you and my daughter certainly finished it." She soon took notice of a certain someone behind Red Death. "Now this is indeed something I didn't expect." Raven said, "The Shadow named Bones, found her way back like the dog she is."

Some of the men laughed at this as Bones forced herself to step out from behind Red Death, though she still held onto Red Deaths arm. "I see after all this time of being out in the wilderness, your done with your mourning and finally decided to return."

Bones gulped before she replied, hesitantly, "B-Bones not here to come back. B-Bones here with new friends. W-wanted to fi-fi-find Birdie."

"Is that so?" Raven said before looking back to her daughter, "You've acquainted yourself with quite the interesting bunch haven't you? Though you should quit while your ahead with Bones. She might turn and abandon you in your time of need." Bones looked sad at this and not to mention humiliated; Yang noticed this as she now looked crossed.

"Leave her out of this." Yang said to her mother surprising Bones, "I don't know what Bones did for you, or why she worked with you, but I don't like the way your talking to her. This is just between you and me."

Raven scoffed at this as her smirk seemed to grown a bit wider at this, "Right. It must be overwhelming I'm sure to find me first before Melody did. But you've proven yourself, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have. You and your friends can stay with us tonight, I'll have the cooks whip up something for all of you."

"That's _**NOT**_ why we're here." She said surprising Raven this time.

The bandits that had gathered were surprised to hear this as well as they whispered about Yang's statement. The bandits seemed to be to focused on this, they didn't realize that Eliza had started to sniff the air, picking up a peculiar scent.

"What was that?" Raven said to her daughter a bit ticked off.

"Let me clarify." Yang said, "We're not here for you. Red Death, Eliza and Bones are looking to give Uncle Qrow something and as for me…" Yang clenched her hand before she continued, "... Ruby is somewhere in Mistral and she's going to need Angel's and my help. I just need you to take us to her."

The Bandits had been taken back by this kind of demand from Yang.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Raven asked her.

"Because you and your daughter are family." Angel replied, "Isn't that reason enough?"

They saw that Raven's expression changed to what looked to be annoyed look at this. "Family." She said with disgust, "Only coming around when they need something."

"That's a bit harsh, Miss Branwen." Eliza said calmly, "After all, Yang is your daughter."

"Than you must know that I'm a bit disappointed by her actions." Raven said to the young Fanus, "Yang has managed to find me, instead of my niece. I don't understand why she could use that drive to find her little sister and my brother if they mean that much to you."

"Because you're going to save us time." Yang reasoned, "Ruby was heading to Mistral along with Roman, and a few friends of mine, but there's no guarantee that they made it there safely. Looking for them in Anima could take ages, and we may not have that kind of time, the same can be said for Uncle Qrow too."

"Though lucky us before we left Patch…" Angel said with a confidant smile, "... Yang's dad told us how your semblance works."

Raven gritted her teeth at this at the mention of her former husband Taiyang. Red Death soon spoke up, "Your semblance is definitely intriguing to say the least. You're able to bond to certain people. And once that's done, you can make a pathway that leads you to them."

"And you've bonded with a few certain members of our family now haven't you?" Yang said with a smile of her own, "You've got one for dad, one for me, one for Melody… _**And I know you have one for her dad**_. Qrow promised me that he would watch out for Ruby before he left, and I trust him to do that. So… Make us a portal to my uncle and sister, and we'll be on our way."

"You're not at all worried about your cousin?"

"She made a promise to me too. She said she would keep herself alive, and keep herself safe. And I trust her enough to do just that."

Raven started to walk across the porch that had been provided for her tent; as she paced she soon said to her, "You know something Yang… It takes real strength to just walk in here and demand such a favor. I must say I am impressed. It's noble of you want to go and help your sister. But if she's with Qrow… _**Then she's already a lost cause.**_ "

Yang looked to Angel, both of them were confused at this, though Red Death, Eliza and Bones on the other hand had an idea on what Raven had meant. "What does that mean?" Angel asked her.

"You don't want to get mixed up in any of that." Raven told them, "Ozpin is not the kind of man you think he is, and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I should know, I trusted him once too."

"I don't care what you think." Yang said to her.

"Your choice is your own." Raven said, "All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for, for any of you in general, that maybe you can take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

Silence fell between them as Angel, even the bandits wondered what Yang would decide, as their were still hushed whispers among them; though it hadn't been long before Yang had given her the answer she didn't expect.

"Save your breath." She said surprising her again, "You can spout whatever you want… But _**NOTHING**_ is going to keep me from my sister."

The bandits were surprised to hear this kind of thing from Raven's own daughter as they couldn't help but look angry at Yangs decision. Raven especially had been disappointed by this kind of outcome, coming from her own daughter for some reason Raven couldn't help but smile. "Well aren't you stubborn?"

"What I can say… I take after my mom." Yang said.

"Miss Branwen, we don't mean to stir up trouble." Red Death said to her calmly as she stepped forward, "Our request still remains the same. All we ask, is that you make a path to Qrow, and we'll leave you and your people alone."

Raven thought about what Red Death was asking before she turned back to her daughter. "Sorry Yang, but if that's the way you and your group feels than we're done here." She turned to her men, "Get them out of my sight." The men nodded their heads and soon the whole group realized that the men were closing in on them just as Raven went to go inside her tent. Red Death, Eliza and Angel readied themselves to fight while Syndeti clinged to Yang and the bear Suits; Bones shrunk slightly but readied herself just in case.

"Didn't you hear me!?" Yang yelled, her eyes changing to red like that of her mother's, " **I SAID SEND ME TO QROW DAMN IT!** "

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " One of the men yelled, "You watch your mouth in front of our leader!"

Yang glared over at the man that was armed and ready to kill one of them. "Make me shut my mouth." Yang said threateningly. The man seemed to have taken her advice as he charged at her preparing to swing his blade at her.

" **YANG!** " Angel exclaimed out of worry as he went to protect her. He soon stopped in his tracks when Yang ducked and decked him right in the gut. He flew towards one of the tents knocking it over, revealing the cages just behind it. Angel had been left impressed by this as was Bones since she had her jaw dropped slightly.

"Damn… He just soared like an eagle." Angel said turning to her.

"Gold One really is strong." Bones said in awe.

Syndeti's eyes widened slightly before she gave a small smile, "... Another one is found."

Yang looked to Syndeti confused at what she said before-

"Yang?"

Yang froze up slightly at the familiar voice that one through one ear and out the other; She looked in the direction of the cages and saw someone with hair like that of snow, and eyes like that of the sky. It was her teammate. Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss!?" Yang exclaimed out of confusion, with her eyes changing back to lilac.

From within the cage, Weiss's jaw dropped slightly and the twins, Van and Nilla looked to Yang out of confusion at the new comer in the camp. "Well, subtly is out." Weiss said with a shrug.

"Weiss, do you know her?" Nilla asked her sister.

"Who is she?" Van asked as well.

"I'll tell you later." Weiss told them, "For now, get your heads down."

The twins nodded and did just that, just as Weiss kneeled down to her Arma Gigas that she summoned, and that had broken out of their restrainants earlier. Weiss concentrated on her summoning, and within mere moments, the Arma Gigas growed to the size of a building, breaking the cage entirely; what remained of the cage flew high into the air, making most of the bandits back up, and run to avoid what had been left of the cage. Weiss along with her sisters ran towards Yang along with the Arma Gigas and thus she stood back to back with her teammate.

"That is huge!" Angel exclaimed.

" **WHOA BIG ARMOR PERSON!** " Bones shouted.

"Yup definitely a Schnee." Eliza said calmly.

"What is that and who are they!?" Yang said, as she gestured to the twins.

"Don't worry about it!" Weiss replied, "What are you doing here!? With the Hitman, Red Death no less!?"

Yang soon replied, "Well to make the long story short, she's my mom, and she can take us to Ruby!"

Weiss looked to Raven who merely let out a groan as she shook her head slightly. "Wait… The scary lady is her mom?" Nilla said, "Seriously?"

"... What a twist." Van said surprised.

" **YOU'RE MOTHER KIDNAPPED US!?** " Weiss couldn't help but yell.

" **YOU KIDNAPPED THEM!?** " Yang yelled at Raven.

"Not now you two!" Eliza said as she readied herself, "We have a bigger problem!"

"Get ready!" Red Death said.

Weiss put Van and Nilla behind her and Yang did the same with Syndeti. The Bandits charged at them ready to attack them as the group prepared to counter them. "Here they come!" Angel exclaimed as he turned on the Dust element in his hook sword.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone jumped when lighting suddenly struck onto the ground making everyone jump back out of shock and surprise.

" **ENOUGH!** "

They turned back and realized that the one who shot the lighting was Vernal, who had her hand out and was still holding to Weiss's weapon; Bones face looked more fearful than it did before, as she bought her head down. Raven smiled to her trusted comrade, "Thank you." She said before turning to her men, "If you people don't get it together than this place will be crawling with Grimm!" She turned back to Vernal, "Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looked to Raven surprised to hear this kind of order; though she had been compelled to follow it as she threw the weapon back to her. Weiss smiled in satisfaction from this as the twins looked relieved. Raven soon pointed to Yang, Angel, and Weiss, "You three, in my tent. Now."

"Why?" Yang said as she still had a look of anger.

All Raven had replied, "... If you three really intent on going after your sister… _**Than you need to know the truth**_."

With that being said, Raven picked up her mask before she entered the tent; the men soon dispersed leaving on the group outside. Some of them took a deep breath as if they had held it in before disarming themselves. "That… Actually went better than I expected." Angel said.

"Indeed it did." Eliza said, "I was honestly expecting some kind of a fight."

"Thankfully there wasn't." Red Death said as she sounded relieved too.

"You did a good job Yang." Syndeti commented, "I'm sure your sister would be proud."

"Thanks." Yang said to her with a smile.

Bones soon approached Yang looking nervous about something as she tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Something the matter?" Yang asked as she noticed her expression.

Bones soon replied as she twiddled her thumbs, "Bones wanted to thank Gold One for before... No one has ever done that for Bones before… Not since Bones Friend was still around anyway."

Yang let out a small smile to her, "No problem. It's strange though, you remind a little bit of my cousin when she attended Signal. And I mean that in the best way."

Bones couldn't help but turn red at this as she couldn't help but giggle a little, making Yang chuckle to. Her attention was soon drawn to Weiss who had her head down the whole time, and Van and Nilla seemed to be hypnotised at the sight of Yang. "You're… Really pretty." Van said.

"You look like a Princess from one of our stories…" Nilla had added.

Yang turned a little red at this as she shook her head slightly; she finally approached Weiss. "Hey, sorry about-"

Yang had been cut off when Weiss threw her arms around her, forgetting about her weapon completely, and forgetting about the whole group that had been around them. Yang though she was a bit taken back hugged her back as she felt Weiss start to cry a little.

"I missed you so much!" Weiss said as she sniffled.

Yang smiled again for the fifth time that day, though this time it had been a genuine smile as she tightened her embrace just as the Arma Gigas disappeared.

"... I missed you too…"

( _ **Ending Theme: Shiki Ending 2-Moonlit Beauty Performed By BUCK-TICK**_ )


End file.
